CrimZon (Revamped)
by Unknown117
Summary: A demi human named Erb, an average high school boy living in a modern day earth where humans and demi's coexist, finds his life completely turned inside out after a sudden invasion brought his world into the vast known universe. This is a OC crossover of Birth By Sleep, Gundam 00, CardCapturer Sakura, a bit of Halo, and various other fighting genres. (A prequel to CrimZon Universe)
1. Episode 0 - Prologue

CrimZon: Re Season 1

Episode 0 – Prologue

Author's note: The episodes/chapters after this are the revamped version; I decided to keep the prologue because it is necessary for the plot and the overall story. You may skip it if you already read it from my old version.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace."

"I am the protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness - I am truth."

"Ally to good, nightmare to you!"

**_Unknown_**

Silence - pure silence; nothing else but utter…emptiness, can be heard in the very room; a room with only a single teenage boy as its resident. The boy was lying comfortably on the floor, sleeping soundly like any person would, but a nagging ring tune filled his ears, forcing him to awaken from his…..nap.

The first thing he did was let out a ghastly yawn, taking in the air around him. But to his curiosity, he smelled nothing – no odor to indicate that he was in his comfy and secluded bedroom. Instead, he finds himself sitting on a barren floor, wearing only his navy blue school uniform, and surrounded by four connected walls and ceilings; all of them, utterly white - devoid of any color. He doesn't where he is, how he got in, and how long he's been sleeping in the room.

Thinking that he was in a hospital room or an asylum, the boy stands up, and decides to yell out – loudly - to see if he would get a response; but after waiting for several seconds for someone to answer him, no one answered. He frantically turns his head to carefully examine the room - to find a door - but to his dismay they were no indication of any exits. However as he turns his head in the opposite direction, to his astonishment, a door appeared on the spot - which clearly wasn't there before. The door was wooden and decorative in design, with a golden metal knob placed to his right side.

He slowly reaches for the door, cautiously gripping the knob, turns it, and pulls the door open. What he then sees within the door was a very bright, but equally decorative hallway.

Entering the new section, the boy turns around to close the door behind him out of habit, but instead he finds a wall in its place once more. Afraid of what's happening, he continues to walk through the hall and quickly takes his mind off of the room and focuses on his new surroundings. The hallway was very ornamental and bright, where the colors of the walls were all crimson red and the design of the floor and ceiling were divided equally into three straight lines stretching along the hallway; the section touching the walls were a dazzling gold, and but the middle was white. The walls held what he assumes to be paintings, but he couldn't make out what they were because the images were all blurs to him – it was as if someone didn't want anyone to see their true forms.

Feeling anxious to get out of the seemingly never ending hallway, he starts running to find any exit; but he quickly stumbles upon a door to his right. Seeing as though there isn't going to be another door after this, he quickly opens it and he was startled to see a bedroom with three partially shadowed figures; however, their appearance were easy to make out. The first figure was short, and small, looks to be a child. The second was twice the first's height, has long hair, and from the body shape he assumes the shadow to be a lady. The third was the tallest of the three, and clearly a male from his stature; but the boy makes out the man to be wearing a mask.

To the boy, the three of them seem to be huddling up for a picture or some sort, but that didn't stop him from calling out to them, "Who are you? Hello? I'm right in front of you?" Despite his over-exaggerating waves, to no avail did he get their attention.

But he did receive a response from the voice of a young lady calling behind him, "They can't hear you, their just your memories. And you're not supposed to be here."

The boy jumps in the air out of pure panic as he heard a sudden voice talking behind him. In a quick motion, he turns his head – expecting a lady to stand in front of him; but all he sees was a girl standing in the hallway. However, he became paralyze by the girl's goddess-like beauty. She had long green hair, a slender body, with pale white skin, and golden brown eyes; she also looks to be a teenager – maybe around his age. She wore what he thinks to be a white straight jacket but the sleeves which are usually locked, are loose.

Then he suddenly felt his legs giving away, thinking he was just feeling tired. But to his realization and horror, the floor he was standing on starts to give way. He tries to run back into the hallway but the door - with the girl beside it - disappeared once more. Having nowhere to stand, he then fell into a dark large abyss, screaming at the top of his lungs.

In his terrified state, he concludes his predicament to be just a dream and so he closes his eyes and starts pinching himself to wake up; but after opening his eyes once more, all he sees is darkness. But he did feel something holding onto his right shoulder, so he turns his gaze, and there he makes eye contact with the same girl. He didn't notice how close the girl was to him, but this allowed him the chance to talk to her. But instead she brought herself closer to him - up to his ears - and says to the perplex boy, "You must wake up, it's not the time yet."

Now knowing that he really is in a dream, the boy terrifyingly wants to know, "Not the time? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl says back, "You will know soon, you just have to be patient."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, the scared boy desperately blurts out a barrage of questions to her until he is cut off by a sudden heat wave splashing his face from below. He looks beneath him and as the pitch black darkness starts to become a bright red-yellow color, he sees what he believes to be a river of lava. As soon he realizes he was going to fall into the molten lava, the disappearance of the girl right next to him got him to panic. To further add to his panic, a giant figure soon jumps out from the lava, showing its sets of sharp teeth and large sickening mouth to the boy.

Despite being scared out of his mind, he is able to make out what the creature looked; it had scales as red as blood, teeth as large and thick as trees, and its eyes were blazing in a pool of gold. As he enters the mouth of the creature, he finally lets out a scream, thinking that his life would end within his own dream.

He closes his eyes for fear of being eaten but after the brief seconds of silence, he opens them again, only to see complete darkness once more - it was one panic attack after another for him. He couldn't see his own hands and didn't even know if he was still falling or not, since he felt nothing solid beneath his feet. Shortly after panicking, he then detects a light coming behind him and angles his whole body to discover the same girl from before, holding a small sphere, emitting a beautiful yellow glow. He stands still, – motionless - waiting for the next ordeal to present itself.

However the girl soon waves her hand to him, telling him to approach her. Feeling at ease, he slowly - but carefully - tries to swim his way to her. Though, as he gets closer, he soon feels a soft and soothing warmth coursing through his body as if the sun itself was hovering over the girl's palm and is bathing his cold skin in its warming light. As he reaches his hand for the girl's, his focus was caught by the mysterious light; and out of curiosity, he lays his hand on it instead. He looks up to see the girl not bothered by him touching the orb, and instead, forms an assuring grin. Then the light instantly envelopes the area around him and replaces the pitch black darkness with a stream of gold and red. He then clearly hears the girl calling out to him. "You are not ready to wield this power yet; but soon you will, and when that day comes, your life will change, for better or for worse…..Erb."


	2. Episode 1 - Pilot

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 1 – Pilot

**_Home of our protagonist…_**

The year was 2028. The earth was at an advanced age; when space explorations, giant robots, and quantum computers were becoming a part of reality- thanks to both human and demi-human ingenuity. It was a time of peace and prosperity.

Within a two-floored house, encased by ten-foot-tall stone walls, lay a red lizard teenager. He slept with some distress- tossing and turning and rambling in an incoherent manner.

Erb Kinomoto, waking up with cold sweat on his face, he recovered from his nightmare and surveyed his surroundings. For a moment, he found it hard to discern whether or not he was still dreaming.

Erb was what most humans would consider to be demi-human- due to the fact that he had red scales, red skin, and a lizard's tail. Although he was not entirely reptilian, his differences were enough to consider him inhuman.

Other than his scales, Erb acted like any average human teenager in high school; average grades, an average life style- but his irregularities separated him from his lizard-kin as well. Red, unruly hair, human eyes, and human limbs. To both ends of the spectrum, Erb was... strange.

Finding his desk in place, his laptop intact and his clock reading 7 AM, Erb proceeded to glance at himself- all in one piece. Phew.

"Whoa…what a dream. The heck was that, though? Was it something I ate?" He muttered, recalling having a night time snack before going to sleep.

But no matter how long he spent staring at the wall, he could only draw blanks. He'd never really experienced this sort of thing before.

Still half asleep, he quickly snapped to attention when his sister hollered his name and rapped loudly on his door. "ERB! ERB, WAKE UP!"

Yawning loudly, the red boy slowly got off his bed and marched to the door, "alright, already. Yawn…you can shut up now, Sakura! I'm awake!"

Sakura was fourteen and something of a foghorn. She was human, like her parents, which made the adopted Erb stick out like a sore thumb.

At the age of three, he had been adopted by a widow name Kana. At the time she had been kind and beautiful, yet heartbroken after losing her husband by a terrorist attack. But, coincidentally, she too was adopted. What's more, she was adopted by a red lizard man, after losing her own parents at a young age.

Adopting Erb, however, gave her both a resolve and something that she considered to be her life's work; raising her son into someone close to her lost husband. It was her father's idea, in truth, but he had always mumbled about her marrying again (and disliked the thought of her being alone).

After spending two years with her son, in spite of not knowing what he truly was, the misery of her husband's death was repaired with her love for Erb. Slowly, but surely, she began to smile again.

Then, out of the blue, Kana soon met a Japanese man who shared the same pain as she did - losing a loved one by the hands of fate. The man's name was Fujitaka Kinomoto, and he had two children of his own; an eleven year old son and four year old daughter. Fujitaka and Kana were married not too long afterwards; becoming the Kinomoto family up to this day.

Opening his door, Erb spotted his sister's indigo-colored eyes peering at him, framed by her short fluffy brown hair. She was already dressed in her school uniform, a sailor-like ensemble in white and teal.

"You better hurry and get dressed; mom wanted you downstairs fifteen minutes ago for breakfast. You're going to be late for your school trip!"

Knowing full well that the school bus wasn't going to arrive until 8 – an hour from now – Erb replied in a laid back manner, "It's only seven. I've got bags of time!"

"I beg to differ!"

Sakura thrust her cellphone at him, the white letters displaying a very clear ' 8.06 AM '.

Erb groaned, and eyes wide open. "OH, SHIT!"

Quickly slamming his door, Erb raggedly shoved himself into his black and white school uniform, grabbing his bag on his way out. He dashed out of the door and past Sakura, accidentally sending her spinning and later staggering.

"I'm…going to get him…for that….." She croaked.

Storming down the staircase, Erb began to shove on his shoes, but was immediately met with his mother. She sighed at him, holding a wet dish and a wash cloth, "Erb, what about your breakfast!?"

"CAN'T! NOT NOW! I'M LATE!" He shot back, muttering under his breath as he fiddled with the locked door.

Kana ceased her actions. "Well, at least get your lunch from the kitchen!" She suggested, but Erb was already out of the door.

"HAVE FUN ON THE TRIP!" She called after him, but her son was long gone.

Running through the front yard and making to leap over the gate, Erb stopped himself short. From on top of the fence, telescope in his hand, his grandfather smiled down at him. His grandfather, Aber's, white hair was tufted and as unruly as Erb's, his clothing Chinese in style.

His lizard-faced grandfather beamed, waving, "Good morning, Erby!"

"Hey, gramps…" He called back, but then stalled, "AND STOP CALLING ME ERBY!"

"Looks like you're late again!" Aber pointed out, casually, adjusting his lens.

Erb huffed, annoyed, "No duh, old man; can't you see I'm busy!?"

"Well you better pick up the pace, then." He turned back to Erb, just to grin smugly, "because I just saw your ride pass by a few minutes ago!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Resuming his run, the young boy left behind his grandfather in a hurry, but still had the time to hear his mother yell out to his grandfather, scolding him for spying on the neighbours yet again.

Traversing the streets of his hometown, Erb planned on sprinting to the last stop: in order to intercept his ride to school, and to arrive on time for his field trip.

Erb ran breathlessly through the northern outskirts of his hometown, praying that he would make it before his ride to school entered the expressway. "_Please let it be there," _he thought, grimacing as he rounded another corner. "_Please, please, please be there." _

But sadly, his efforts were wasted. From afar, he could see the bus turn into the expressway- and out of sight.

Erb dragged his hands over his face, groaning. "Ah, crap… I'm definitely late." That was... unless he put himself to use.

The streets were thankfully vacant, due to the early hour, and no prying eyes were set on him. Cautiously, the red boy took out a black hoodie, quickly threw it on and tucked his tail around his waist. Sometimes, being different came in handy. Aside from his looks, with his demi-human status came along his unnatural running speed and stamina. He'd kept it quiet, except for at home, but right now he had no other option; he was going to be late.

Putting all his weight into his legs, he dashed forward like a bullet, jolting through the empty streets of what the people call, the northern outskirts, like a red blur.

He didn't mind his abilities, he wasn't the kind to brag. If anything, it was the idea of being questioned incessantly about it that seemed like a bother to him – especially if the track team in his school found out.

He took out his cellphone, the time reading as 8:34 – he still had a lot of time left.

Entering the expressway, Erb ran along the outer edge- for fear of getting hit by cars, but couldn't help but stare at his school, floating upon the middle of the lake like some castle in a fairy story.

His school, the Multinational High school – MN High – was located in the middle of a lake, with a half-a-mile-long bridge connecting it to the mainland. MN high was also one of the most academically distinguished schools in the entire city, receiving positive reviews from everyone and everywhere – and it is a public school to boot.

Erb was lucky enough to attend, in spite of his barely satisfactory grades- especially since the prestigious institute mostly contained students who came from equally prestigious family backgrounds – his family income are low class, though he was lucky enough to get financial aid.

Still running through the expressway, he soon caught sight of a large and towering structure that pierced through the sky, standing stationary like a tombstone, just beyond the region northeast of his location.

The orbital elevator, Valor, was one of four super structures made during the 1980's, and has been a primary transportation route for delivering material and spaceships into the earth's low orbit; making space launches to the moon and beyond much easier to manage and less expensive to organize.

They were mankind's greatest achievements, and they also served as the entire world's primary source of pure, clean energy - solar energy; gathered by solar panels at the tip of the elevators, stretching approximately one hundred miles away from Earth's low orbit.

Erb's attention was soon drawn back to the road, his head throbbing in pain and his throat dry – his exhaustion was catching on.

Ducking behind cover, he pulled his hoodie off. Gasping for breath, Erb stepped out cautiously, moving to a bench to rest on it for a few minutes.

"That….was…tiring…as hell…." Staring up at the sky, he wiped his sweat away and murmured, "I wish I could fly...then maybe…"

He then looked to his watch, reading the time as 8:49; he had less than half an hour left.

His view of the sky was quickly disrupted by the appearance of three large jet planes soaring overhead- their designated name being 'mobile suits' - and then over the trees.

Located at the very bottom of the continent, in the form of a peninsula, Velium city was the biggest multicultural hotspot and the most flourishing city in the entire world – even more famous than New York City. The city was partially divided into two sections by a large body of water, connecting to the ocean alongside acres of forests and untouched fields.

South of the lake was where the actual city resided, whereas the area up north inhabited rows of houses and local hotspots; the area was called the northern outskirts – where Erb lived.

Suddenly, the demi human jumped at the sound of a car horn, spinning around to see a navy blue Nissan Ultima drawing up beside him.

Inside the car, he could spot two familiar faces. "Morning Erb!"

Sitting in the front passenger seat was his best friend, Saji Crossroad, a human – Japanese to be exact. He wore the same black and white uniform, his dark brown matched well with brown eyes.

Seated beside him was his sister, Kinue, wearing a light green blouse, and white shorts – she too had dark brown hair and eyes.

Surprised but relieved to see them, Erb walked over, "Saji, Kinue… Oh, please tell me you came to pick me up! Ah- I could kiss you!"

"Say what!? Kiss me!?" Saji gasped.

Narrowing his eyes, Erb scoffed. "Not you, I meant your sister! Why the hell would I want to kiss you?"

Kinue chuckled at that, while Saji just sighed bitterly.

Saji had been Erb's all-time best friend since fourth grade, and Kinue was like an older sibling to him. She was a journalist for the Velium Gazette, and had supported both herself and her brother ever since their parents had died during a terrorist attack out of state.

She had keen eyes, and she could tell that Erb was exhausted. "Well, Erb, would you like a lift? You look burnt out."

"Thank god you asked!" Gladly taking her offer, he opened the door and relaxed into his seat.

"So what happened to you? Don't you go to school by bus?" Saji asked.

Slouching forward, Erb tried to laugh it off, "I got up early and, uh... And- I thought that I would walk to school today." He chuckled, "it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Wow. That's some dedication." Kinue said, giving him a small applause.

She was quiet for a moment, and then thought to add, "So, are you boys ready for your trip?"

"Y-yup!"

Saji nodded, "I've got all my stuff!"

Hearing their answers, Kinue smiled. "Now, I know you guys are just going to the city and visiting the national museum and all – but, be careful when your over there and make sure to stay together; it gets pretty sticky there during the afternoon."

"Sis! It's not our first time - we're not kids!"

"I know, I know! I'm just saying…."

"At least it beats staying at school!" said Erb.

"I hear that!" Saji whooped.

Within the next few minutes, they were crossing bridge, and then they were outside the school with ten minutes to spare.

Parking next to the tour buses, Erb and Saji thanked Kinue as they got out.

"Thanks, sis. Don't overwork yourself, okay!?"

Kinue giggled. "I'll be fine, Saji. You two better behave yourselves!"

"We will!" They answered in unison, waving as she drove off.

Watching her car zoom away, the two students took the time to look around and find their fellow classmates. Elves, orcs, sirens, lamias, centaurs- the display of demi-humans with humans was vast and broad.

No sooner had they made it through the entrance door, the boys ears were soon met with a shout from down the corridor.

"OH-H, SAJI!"

They span around, Saji suddenly overcome by a blonde blur. When she finally relinquished her grip, Erb could see that it was Louise Halevy, a rich American girl. Cute, smart, but a bit spoiled, and Saji's ever-loving girlfriend.

Though he adored her, Saji was finding her greeting style a bit embarrassing.

"Louise…" He muttered, "You're making a scene…"

Louise giggled, squeezing him again. "Saji, you're being so dramatic! I only wanted to say hello!"

"In what language is a 'bear hug' equivalent to 'hello'?" He asked tut-ting.

Louise, on the other hand, grinned away. "My own, silly!" She seemed to notice Erb then, and she smiled politely, "hey, Erb! Didn't see you there."

Erb, more than disgruntled about becoming their third wheel, tried to hide his annoyance. "Hi, Louise." He managed, faintly. Disregarding his pathetic greeting, she suddenly gave a gasp and turned to Saji.

"So you guys excited about the trip!?"

"Not really," they griped.

"We've been to that museum before." Saji murmured.

"And it's no fun." Erb huffed.

Louise pouted at their dreary attitudes. "Well, you two are no fun!"

The sound of an engine settling outside and students murmuring through the corridor caught their attention. They turned to the large windows, spotting a long, black limo parking across the main driveway.

"Hey, is that- " Saji asked.

"Saji, there's no point in stating the obvious here," Erb retorted.

They just waited patiently to see an elderly elven chauffeur gracefully exit and hold open the passenger door.

And then, slowly, they all caught a glimpse of the school's prettiest girl- Sylvia Von Argones. She was the sole daughter of a highly prestigious family (even by MN high standards), and was, without a doubt, something of a school celebrity.

Her hair was long and pink- always glossy, always perfect. She had great deep blue eyes and fair skin- it was no doubt that she was an object of both jealousy and affection. "Thank you, Maxwell." She said, sweetly, to her chauffeur, "Have a safe trip back."

The elf humbly nodded; his accent sharp and British. "Certainly Miss Sylvia - should I retrieve you at the same hour as yesterday?"

"Yes! Please do so."

"Very well Miss Sylvia."

The majority of eyes were on her as she sauntered towards the school, a multitude of comments aimed at her as she passed by.

"Hello Sylvia!"

"Good Morning Sylvia!"

"You look wonderful today, Sylvia!"

And to each and every one of them she shined her pearly whites in the form of a smile. "Good morning, everyone!"

Louise quickly broke off from Saji and Erb, bounding over to her friend. "Hey, Sylvia, good morning!"

Watching her chatting with Sylvia, Saji and Erb turned to one-another. "Wow... Sylvia always looks so great!"

"Yeah she does… Now, how about we get to class, huh?"

"What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? Well, for one I don't want to be marked late today, and, secondly... well, and-"

Seeing his friend so flustered, Saji's smile turned mischievous. "Oh, I see."

"You don't see anything! Shut up!"

"Do I sense a hint of... _love _in the air…!?" Saji nudged him, grinning.

"Dude, stop it!"

"You know, every freshman class is going to the museum."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Meaning that Slyvia's definitely going to be there!"

"…..right, I'm going to class."

Erb turned down the corridor, Saji laughing and jogging after him. "Hey, I'm just saying! You know... She's still single, you're still single. All of those, quiet, museum corners..."

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, Saji dropped his smirk. "If you're worried about your chances, then don't be." He shrugged. "Just look at me man, I got Louise, and we're... Well, we're fine." He sighed, trying his best to spur his friend on. "I mean, you are a freaky red lizard boy, but... uh..." Erb folded his arms, eyebrows raised.

"But, uh- either way, you should just ask her out! So what if she's turned down almost every other student in the entire school?!" Erb pulled a face, and Saji sighed. "Okay okay, that didn't turn out quite right... But, nobody's going to rag on you if she does kick you to the ground."

"I don't like her, Saji! Jeez! She just looks... familiar."

Saji raised a skeptical eyebrow. "She looks..." He gazed upwards, mockingly holding a hand to his heart, "familiar."

"Yes, familiar." Erb snapped. "Now, can we stop talking and get to class already? We're going to be marked late…."

Saji nodded, taking the hint that Erb wasn't going to talk about it, and they ran off to class. Once they'd gotten sat down, Erb sat by the window stared into space. With the morning he'd had, he needed to take a breather. But, vaguely, his eyes were drawn to flickers of light in the distance. It was probably just a commercial airplane, but something puzzled him about the bright flashes of color.

"What was that…..a satellite?"

**_Far away, in another galaxy…_**

Far away from the Milky Way galaxy, on the outer rims of a nearby cluster of planets and stars, lays the Canis Major Dwarf galaxy. A heated battle between two colliding forces has been waging fiercely for the past few hours (according to Earth time), for the overall possession of a neighboring world.

Several astronomical units lie some distance away from the star; fleets of space ships that are the size of the biggest navy battleships on Earth- covered in gold, but shimmering in white light. They call themselves the Lux Aurea's, and their ships The Golden Chariots.

The Lux Aurea's, or Aureaians (in simpler terms), are an advanced galactic confederation composed of powerful worlds, governed by equally powerful men, women, or... things in-between.

Protecting a nearby planet from annihilation, the Aureaians were fighting a sinister and ancient foe, said to have been born a little fewer than hundreds of thousands of years ago- known as the Kaoticons.

They are, plainly, armored lizard monsters, said to have fists that can obliterate ships, powers that can shake a planet apart, and an appetite that no other race can ever compete with; they are proven to be a very dangerous enemy to all. Born to do battle and consume life, the Kaoticon have striven to gain power by devouring their victims; taking it as their own.

In the ensuing battle, both sides were facing casualties by the hundreds- but not from ship-to-ship combat- as that wasn't where the real fighting occurred. The real battle would take place in close quarters.

With regards to technology, the Kaoticons were surprisingly lax compared to the Aureaians; yet they made up for this with their own overwhelming powers. They could make ships out of both inorganic and organic materials, endowed with the capability to warp through space; however, they only used the ships to hibernate during long distance travels – able to survive the harshness of space without them, even when warping.

With tails larger than their limbs and as long as their body – each Kaoticon towered well over nine feet. They were completely covered from head to toe with armor thicker than most discovered metals; even their faces were covered. Having nothing else to fight with beside their razor sharp claws and needle-sharp teeth, the Kaoticons waged on as the way they were – monstrous killing machines.

They were without noses or ears, but they did have eyes; however, the weight and confines of their masks made it hard for them to open them. Only the strongest of their kinds have ever been seen to have opened their eyes, yet that still eluded the others.

The Aureaians- varying in shape and size- were all geared with bronze-sheeted armor, resembling medieval knights, but were cloaked with a similar white light. The light itself was a spell cast upon the soldiers, allowing them to fight in space, and protecting them against radiation and Ki blasts.

Zooming through space and using the remains of their ships as their battle ground, fighting tooth-and-claw with swords, Ki blasts, and their fists – both sides were almost equal in terms of strength and numbers.

Although, on a local asteroid belt, several soldiers found themselves to be surrounded by the enemy forces, awaiting their deaths as the formation began to close ranks.

"We're trapped! They've surrounded us!"

"We're going to die!"

"Man up! We can take them!"

"But there so many of them; there's no way we'll…."

"HERE THEY COME!"

All of the solders looked towards the Kaoticons, watching the armor over their faces cracking open like egg shells- only to reveal an enormous set of sharp teeth.

All of the soldiers braced themselves for their demise, their attackers closing in- hoping that they would face a swift and painless death.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a large blue beam of light surged towards them. The soldiers turned away, nearly blinded, but began to shout amongst themselves as the enemy began to disintegrate into nothingness; leaving the other half backing away to their ships.

Looking to whence the blast came, the rag-tag soldiers could spot a single girl, clad in different shades of blue armor and cloth. Staring as though a goddess of war had come to their rescue, all of the soldiers began to shout.

"THE PRINCESS IS HERE!"

"WE'RE SAVED!"

"PRINCESS AURORA HAS COME TO SAVE US!"

Aurora Aurea, third princess of the Aureaian confederation, stood on a lone asteroid some distance away from them.

"I can't believe she took them all out with just one kick! How is she fighting with such little armor!?"

"That's what you would expect of someone of her class!"

She tapped into her headset, relaying a message to every soldier still alive and fighting.

"Everyone, do not give up! We must be triumphant if we are to save this planet! Protect the people of that planet as you would for our home world. Fight strong! Fight hard! Push the Kaoticons back! Fight!"

"You heard her men, PUSH THEM BACK!"

Battle cries resonating to her ears and the sight of lights flashing all around her, Aurora was about to join in, but two of her guardsmen were quick to stop her.

"Princess!"

Strider was the first to her side, a white-haired elf. Mai was close behind him, her long hair swishing as she ran towards her princess.

"Strider, Mai!"

"Princess, you shouldn't rush in like that! You are supposed to wait with the rest of us, at least until we are given the signal," Strider mentioned.

Mai chipped in, albeit resignedly. "Well, it's too late now. What are you orders, princess?"

Aurora could spot a few of the soldiers tending to their comrade's wounds. "I want you two to take the wounded back to the fleet."

Mai tries to oppose her. "But, princess…"

Aurora beats her to the punch, "No buts! These soldiers can't move anymore, let alone fight; it would be irresponsible of us to just leave them here!"

Strider lifted his hand and produced a purple flash of some sort that gathered all the wounded soldiers in front of him, to deliver them to the fleet. Mai and Strider began to organize them for the ship, whereas Aurora resumed her own battle. Clad in her own aura, she propelled herself off of the asteroid, heading for a hive ship; in her path she encountered line after line of the armored beast, each firing lasers from their mouths.

Swords materializing into each hand, she deflected the incoming lasers, and then compromised their line of defense to slash her way through – creating a perfect kill radius around her.

The monsters still pursued her for the chance at sinking their teeth into her flesh. To their dismay, they only got a taste of metal – the princess was decapitating three of them at a time, then swinging a flying energy blade towards the others surrounding her.

Aurora, having reached the ship, hastily made her way to the top of its hull. On her way she met a single Kaoticon who foolish enough to think that it could kill her, but she quickly bypassed it. Versed in the use of magic, she began to chant under her breath.

"**Magnet!**"

Magnetizing her boots onto the hull, she performed somersaults along the ship's corridor at great speed, her feet alive with energy beams. From a distance, it would have seemed as though the ship was being stapled by pillars of blue light.

Reaching the edge of the ship, Aurora crossed her blades over her chest, leapt off, and aimed an aura blast towards the engines- causing it to burst into flames in a matter of seconds.

"That's one down," she muttered.

Leaping away from the blast, she instantly encountered another ship bearing down at her, its cannons volleying away shots and Kaoticons individually firing death beams.

Like a blue light in the darkness, she dodged blast after blast.

"For low level Kaoticons, they are becoming bolder; we should consider ourselves lucky! After I take this one out, I'll go after their mothership and end this quickly!"

Off on a nearby planet, the rest of the Aureaian fleet – 6 ships to be exact – were stationary, preparing a last resort if the enemy forces were to break through their defenses.

For the past few hours, the soldiers on the front line had been buying the planet the time needed to construct a large scale teleportation circle – a spell of some sort - that would deliver the planet into another system; far away from the battle.

Sadly, the process took hours, and they didn't have hours; this left little time for error on anyone's part.

Aboard the ship, the Key of Destiny, the general of the fleet stood in the bridge. General Eraqus' armor was colored in golden and steel tones, his hair unnaturally spiky and jet black – the leader of many, grand master of a few.

Though the battle was going well, he couldn't help but mumble- worrying over one of his pupil's latest rash actions.

"Princess Aurora… if you are to be injured in this battle, I will never hear the end of it from your father…."

Though Aurora's efforts in this battle are great, her primary purpose was to act as the second line of defense, along with her fellow comrades, if the first ever fell.

Unable to cope with his worries, he spoke to the men before him. "Get me communications with Terra, Ven, and Aqua at once!"

Sitting in front of him, one of the men on the bridge answer back, "They're on screen, general."

The screen flickered into a live transmission, three figures coming into focus. One was a young girl with short blue hair, another brunette, male and slightly older, and third a younger boy with blonde spiky hair.

"Grand Meister… I mean- General Eraqus, should we advance into the front lines now? The enemy has begun to attack us, and Princess Aurora has descended without orders." Terra began - the muscular brunette.

Aqua- the girl – joined in with a request, "Please, General, give me the order to go in after her!"

Ven piped up. "Allow me go along with her, General!"

Eraqus nodded briskly, glad that they had such initiative - he'd expected as such from them. "You three are to move forward, and try to reach Aurora as soon as you can. We might have to enact our last resort. The Kaoticons are getting awfully close to the sun and I don't like it."

"We're on it!" Aqua confirmed.

Aqua Aurea was the second princess of the Aureaians, Aurora's older sister. She, Terra, Ven, and her younger sister were disciples of Grand Meister Eraqus- each of them are strong enough to take on the entire Kaoticon fleet themselves, if need be.

Speeding towards the heart of the battle, talking over her headset, Aqua tried to reach her sister. "Aurora! Aurora, can you hear me? Aurora!"

"She's probably too deep in the battle to respond; we'll have to go in to contact her."

Terra agreed with Ven. "Let's hurry up, then; I don't want this to last any longer than it has to. These monsters are behaving strangely, for some reason- it looks as though they're intentionally bringing themselves closer to the star."

"I don't know, but that's all the more reason we have to get her. They may be brutes, but they're cunning. She could be walking straight into a trap."

"Never mind about getting her out, we've got to get through them first!"

Several hive ships passed through the front line, forcing the trio to take action.

Closer to the sun and aboard the enemy mothership, stood a larger and bulker Kaoticon drenched in authority and fear. It was covered in dark armor, and has a blade-like horn sticking out of its forehead. It sat idly on its armchair, watching the battle unfold through a holographic display; marveling at the carnage made by both sides.

The interior of the ship was mostly made of flesh and metal, and the Kaoticons interacting with the controls via their arms. The controls of the ships were enabled by the insertion of an arm into a socket.

Though the Kaoticons acted mindlessly, not all of them lacked intelligence.

"Lord Argon, our forces are being crippled, what are you orders!?"

Sat on his chair, Lord Argon brought his hand up to support his head, and tapped it in a boorish manner. Argon, the acting ship master of his fleet, then growled out his command in a cold tone, "….order all of our ships to prepare their warp drives."

"My lord…?"

"We are to leave this system immediately. It is obvious that they don't plan on giving us that planet, but there are more worlds we can devour. Since they deny us our feast, we shall deny them their victory!"

Standing up, he then relayed his wishes to his troops. "I will blow up the sun, and from there we will regroup in another star system, some place far from here."

Another lesser Kaoticon nervously tried to object. "But, Lord Argon- some of our ships can't activate their warp drives…. and many of them are beyond repair."

Crossing his arms over his iron chest, Lord Argon replied, "Then leave them - we have no use for garbage."

"But sir, what about our brethren? They are still-"

Without warning, Argon quickly lifted his hand, blasting his subordinate in a purple flash of light and leaving nothing but ash. The rest shrieked in horror, cowardly.

Looking around to take in his ideal atmosphere- fear- he gestured to the rest. "Any more objections?"

Without another word they all went to work, ordering the other ships and their troops as he demanded.

In the battle, Aurora was still evading enemy fire as best she could, but was starting to get weary from overusing her energy.

Having no choice now, and not wanting to expend her powers, she used one of her swords to erect a barrier- small enough to shield her from any more incoming blasts. Unfortunately, the barrier wasn't going to last long, since it used up another of her powers, mana – her source of magic.

_"I'll have to concentrate my attacks at one point if I want to break through their defenses!"_

She channeled her aura into her legs once more, producing a bright blue light that made the Kaoticons cautious – they could sense that something big was coming.

All at once, the lizard monsters fired their blasts at one point, combining their attacks into one large beam in hopes of killing her – but not completely eradicate her; they wanted her flesh.

Aurora prepared her counter move, igniting her aura into flames- soaring straight towards the blast. Just before making contact she put her power behind a kick, pushing her body forward with a blast of her own.

She spiraled through the blast, forming a tornado of pure energy- penetrating their defenses with ease. She drilled towards the ship's midsection and came out of the other end.

From there, she fled towards the mother ship- the ship behind her blown to smithereens.

Tired from her scuffle, but satisfied by the results, she tried to assure herself. "Alright, that's another down. Now, for the mothersh-" Her eyes flew wide open. "What?!"

To her bewilderment, she could see many of the ships going into a full-on retreat, but she could detect one foe with a larger power level, hovering by the mothership.

Vaguely spotting a large purple Kaoticon, she could soon sense it charging a powerful blast; yet it was aiming towards the sun.

Knowing full well what would happen if an attack of that magnitude hit the sun, Aurora swiped her hand over a bracelet around her wrist. "Raida!"

Out of it, a large gray metallic glider materializes; and she quickly got on and made her way to the fleet, hoping to warm them of the dangers of staying here any longer.

Luckily, as she moved away from the sun, she could hear her sister's voice through her headset.

"Aur…roa…. Aurora? Aurora, can you hear me!?"

"Sister, I'm here! The Kaoticons are planning on destroying the sun. You have to warn the fleet!"

"What!?"

"Have they completed the teleportation circle yet!?"

"Yes, they have, but-"

"Good, I'm on my way."

Then nothing but static crackled through her headset, her gaze upon the dying star.

Avon aimed his index finger at the star, and from it a black and purple blast spewed out, spanning across the surface- the sun's glow throttling from orange to red.

Watching it glow into a hellish color, the Kaoticon was moved by it- beginning to recite words passed down from the ages.

"Upon this star's death, I offer it to our one and only true god!"

Quickly entering his ship, his remaining fleet began to move away, preparing to go into slip space.

To Aurora's dismay, the sun began to expand much too quickly for her to outrun- and at the speed her Raida was going, she wouldn't make it to the fleet in time.

Her vehicle was powered by inner energy- depending on how much she had. As of now she was low on it; meaning that she wasn't going any faster, and by the time she got there it would be too late.

Back by the planet, all of the Aureaian troops were notified by Aqua regarding the sun's instability, and were finished constructing the planet-sized teleportation circle, to send them all into neutral space. Now, they were just waiting as long as they could allow for all their troops to return.

Running towards the bridge, Aqua, Terra and Ven found Eraqus waiting for them. "Did you find her?"

"I made contact with her just a while ago, but I lost her. I think the sun's expansion is interfering with her equipment."

"In any case, we have to wait for her to arrive- she might be close by," Ven chipped in.

Eraqus turned to his staff. "Bring me a visual of the sun."

"We've got a visual."

Projected in front of them, they could see the princess riding away from their fleet.

"Where is she going?!" Aqua cried out.

Terra was as equally shocked. "I don't believe it! What is she thinking!?"

Frightened by the situation, Ven and Aqua marched out of the bridge- but were shortly stopped by Terra. "Stop, there's nothing you two can do for her now!"

Ven protested. "Don't stop us!"

Aqua's voice was strained with desperation, "We have to save her! We still have time!"

"There is no time! Everyone knows that, even your sister knows; hitchhiking with them is her best chance at escaping the blast. If we go out there, then we'd only be risking everyone's lives here."

Feeling powerless, Aqua hid her face and sobbed, "but she's…. she's…"

Understanding their distress, Terra brought Aqua into his arms. "Don't worry, Aqua. Aurora is just as strong as we are. She won't let herself be killed off by those monsters. As soon as we exit out into neutral space, we'll go find her – the three of us."

Aqua just cried in response, leaving Terra with nothing much to say; he doubted her chances of surviving on her own, but he couldn't say that to Aqua.

The ship's alarms blared wildly; signaling the end of the preparations for the teleportation circle.

Outside, a large green circle composed of different shapes and symbols opened up in front of the planet, big enough for everything to enter at once. All of the ships warped through it just fine, and the planet soon followed.

Terra, Aqua, and Ven looked out of the observation deck, each of them wishing Aurora a safe journey; and then on, nothing but space remains.

Racing towards the Kaoticons, Aurora planned out her escape from the dire situation developing beside her.

_"First, I'll magnetize my Raida onto their hull, and protect myself with **reflect** against the radiation. If I'm lucky, I'll come out with a couple scrapes and bruises. If not….."_

Removing any doubt from her mind, she mustered up her courage to continue, quickly approaching one of the ships to land under its bowls.

"**Magnet…! Reflect!**"

From then on, glued to the side of the ship with a field of energy around her, she watched in suspense as the ship slowly powered through the tear in space- waiting what lied beyond the horizon.

No sooner had the ships entered slip space, the sun finally went super nova; bursting into a ball of white light- a force strong enough and hot enough to blow away any nearby planets unlucky enough to be in its path: leaving behind nothing but destruction and debris.

Well that episode 1, pretty long I know, but don't forget to post a review and comment.

Here's a list of characters I took from other shows:

1) Saji Crossroad – Mobile Suit Gundam 00

2) Kinue Crossroad

3) Louise Halevy

4) Sakura Kinomoto – Cardcaptor Sakura

5) Touya Kinomoto

6) Fujitaka Kinomoto

7) Terra – Kingdom hearts Birth by Sleep

8) Aqua

9) Ven

10) Eraqus

And here's a list of character I made:

1) Erb Kinomoto

2) Kana Kinomoto

3) Sylvia Von Argones – I depicted her as Mio from Valkyrie Romanze, and I think I'm going to stick with it for now.

4) Maxwell

5) Aurora – She was originally Aqua - an my OC version of the Aqua from Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep – but I changed her name since I wanted to add the actual Aqua in the story.

6) Argon

7) Strider

8) Mai


	3. Episode 2 - Death from Above

CrimZon: Re Season 1

Episode 2 – Death from Above

**_Velium City, Museum…._**

Back in 1950, the world was under the Cold war between the two largest super powers at the time, the United States and the Soviet Union. If things at the time were to escalate any further, then the world would have faced its first full-on nuclear war.

In 1957, a naval cease fire between the two nations within the Atlantic Ocean would have sparked the beginning of that scenario. But something extraordinary occurred on that day…something that every human across the world thought to be an act made by god himself, and the idea that there could be life beyond their skies.

Completely materialized out of thin air, an entire continent suddenly appears over the Atlantic ocean, and the first to ever step foot on the new land were the soldiers onboard the warships. From then on, the soldiers who were there first wondered if they have entered a land full of fantasy and magic.

Elves, orcs, lamias, centaurs, birdmen, and many other mythical creatures were found all over the new continent, but were residing in large cities that were similar to that of their own. There were also humans as well, and to the humans of earth's astonishment, they were all content with each other – no segregation, no discrimination. In the native tongue, they called their continent, Erban, and themselves, Erbanians – demi humans.

One of the several shocking facts that came up to them upon their discovery was that, despite their government system to be a constitutional monarchy, their technology was ahead of Earth's by several decades, making the Erbanians to be the most technological advance society known on the planet; thanks to both their science and use in magic.

At first, every human in the modern age were skeptic and even a bit frightened by the Erbanians potential power, believing that they came here to invade their world; even the U.S and U.S.S.R formed a temporary alliance to combat against the supposedly hostile threat.

But after careful delegation and understanding the fact that even the people of Erban didn't know how they arrived here, on August 28, 1959, Dwight d. Eisenhower, Nikita Khrushchev, the High King of Erban, Lucas the fourth, and every other leader in every country and nation, formed the largest and most prosperous unification that even made the United Nations at the time look like some high school reunion party.

That day was called Unification day, and was the birth of the League of United Earth, the L.U.E; the largest democratic government in history of the world, with the head of U.S, Russia, and Erban acting as chairman's; since then, the entirety of Erban and even the entire world, prospered in tranquility.

All of this information can be found however, in the Velium National Museum, located in Velium City.

"…this…..is seriously….boriiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!"

Staring aimlessly at the world renowned Mona Lisa, Erb boorishly mutters the one word in one long breathe, until he had to let out a yawn – paintings don't interest him one bit.

_"If I knew I would be looking at old women through a painting…then I would have stayed home and go on the internet…."_ He thought, though one second later he felt a little ashamed to even think about it.

Saji on the other hand marvels the painting and Erb can see clearly see that with the glittering stars in his eyes. "Wow, how lucky are we to see the real thing! The Mona Lisa!"

Taking a photo of the painting with his camera phone, he remarked "And today is the last day the museum keeps the Mona Lisa until it goes to Europe…"

Not interested, Erb stares at the painting to find what was so significant about it. "Let them keep it up there. It's not like this city is gonna miss it."

Louise then enters with her own remark. "But they do keep it there- in Europe I mean."

He puts up his face towards her, letting Louise know that he already knew that.

"Alright, everyone gather around!"

Erb and the others overheard their teachers calling them together, and started walking back to the other students from their very dull though enlightening group tour of the museum.

The others soon arrive in the lobby of the Velium National Museum, and they soon hear their head teacher of the trip – a history teacher no less – gathering them all to announce the rules for free roaming.

Standing 7 feet tall, a muscular man in a suit, but with a head of a leopard, announces their 'rules of engagement' in an authoritative tone.

"Alright everyone settle down." The leopard man coughed to clear his throat, "Since we're done with the group tour, the other faculty members and I will be allowing all of you to freely roam through the museum until 3 0'clock sharp."

All of the students jittered excitingly for the chance but were instantly alarmed their teacher's warning. "Now, I know you are all mature enough to understand that any action you take here will reflect the image of our school; but as a reminder, if any of the faculty members finds or hears anyone complaining about our students behaving negatively – for example."

His tone changes into more of a threat as he proclaimed, "Picking fights….littering on museum property….and NOT following the rules in general; then those students will be suspended for a month."

As a last note, he adds, "no matter how small the issue is."

His cold feline stare alone was enough to bring everyone into a quick understanding and to submit to his rules without any fuss– even the adults.

But Erb, out everyone, had to ask, "What about eating mister Guin?"

Like an owl, the leopard man shifts his gaze to Erb, who in return was a bit spooked.

"Eating is fine. You can buy the food here if you have the money; but like I said if your caught littering in museum property, then you of all people, Mister Kinomoto, should know what will happen. Remember the spitball incident?"

The red boy instantly recalls that moment, and the part where he had to stand outside the room with his arms stuck out with buckets full of water in each hand.

Seeing him non-responsive, Miste Guins then said, "Anymore questions now?" He goes on and asked, "For anyone for that matter?"

Erb and everyone else simply, but cautiously nods, for fear of receiving the treatment they have heard about during his time in the military as a captain of the special forces unit to come and spring at them.

Luckily, they sighed after seeing him turn around in silence, with his large threatening back facing them.

No one knows why he became a teacher after quitting the military, but without a doubt everyone can see that he enjoys his job. Despite his harsh rules and behavior, he's treats everyone fairly and equally – there wasn't a single delinquent he couldn't fix and not a single teacher he was not afraid of.

Erb stood frozen from his provocations, and the thought of being suspended made him gulp – Louise and Saji did the same. After their little scuffle, and as soon as Mister Guin and the other teachers allowed them to roam about, the three of them quickly broke away and headed over to the dinosaur exhibit.

Walking with his head low Erb drearily laughs, tensely, "…uh…this is new huh…?"

Saji did the same. "...yeah, I don't remember having to be this worried in the museum."

"Well you two should be worried if you're planning on disobeying Mister Guin's rules." Walking past them, Louise, putting up her cheery smile, reminds them but directs s look at Erb, "As long as no one here does anything stupid, then will be fine."

"Define stupid….?" Erb smirked sarcastically, taking note of her suggestions.

But she bluntly returns in kind, "By 'stupid' I mean 'Erb stupid', capisce!"

"…da fuck does that supposed to mean!?"

Saji just flat-out laughs at his red friend's reaction, whereas the red boy bluntly hisses at the both of them with his tongue slithering like a snake's would.

Entertained by the dinosaur models of both Earth's and Erban's, and making fun of Erb's reptilian ancestry, the three of them nonetheless laugh in glee – appreciating the moment.

Using their camera phones, they each took photos of each other, starting with Louise portraying herself with a life size version of a stegosaurus, then Saji with a skeleton of a triceratops, and finally ending with Erb standing beside an infant of a Tyrannosaurus Rex – he pouts in the photo.

Later on, they all had lunch at the cafeteria, provided by the museum, but soon after they resumed their walk through history.

Passing most of the 20th century, Erb and his friends finally stroll through the space exhibit where they examined a large, yet smaller model of the earth with all four orbital elevators aligned over the equator. After that, they went on to view model size versions of early space ships, designs of mobile suits over the past decades, and a fully detailed sculpture of the first and only city on the moon, Luna city.

Nearing the end of their trip, all of the students returned to their teachers with hast so that they can leave and go back home as soon as possible. Erb however, left Saji and Louise just before that to tend with a personal matter - a private…matter.

Sitting on a toilet with a horrible stomachache, Erb agonizingly tries to finish his business as quickly as possible so that he can meet up with everyone else and get a seat next to his friends.

The reason for his dilemma was a certain foreign hotdog he bought and ate during lunch – a specialty made by orcs - which might have given him food poisoning, if he had ate the whole thing before tasting something weird in it first.

For an unknown amount of time, he finally exited out of the bathroom with a flushed look, and felt a bit winded from his ordeal.

"Man….today is just not my day." He cursed, aiming his fist at the air wearily, "stupid hotdog!" he imagined the same hotdog only with wings and a halo on top to be flying into the clouds.

Walking slowly to where his classmates should be – the front lobby - Erb discovers that they were not there, causing him to fiddle in his mind as to where they could be.

"….Am I at the right place?" he muttered, shifting his eyes around but was left dumbstruck, "….oh don't tell me…don't….tell me…!"

Afraid of the possibility, he takes out his cell and sees the time to be half past 3- 30 minutes after the intended departure time.

Gappling out of the museum, and looking swiftly for any of the school buses to be here still, he was now left afraid and alone. "…SONOFA…..RAH! How could they have left me behind!?"

Answer; the bus he rode had 31 students to start with, but the number of those who were accounted for in today's attendance was 30. The fault on this matter would be Erb's teacher, who misread the attendance; and so after everyone came back, the teacher did a head count with the number 30 in mind and in the end, there were 30.

Basically, everyone left him, believing that he was still on the bus – but he was not; he's still in the museum, panicking like a hen losing its egg.

Back inside the lobby, pacing back and forth in a worrisome manner, he mumbles anxiously for bystanders to hear – worried over if they should report him.

"Thiscan'tbehappening, thiscan'tbehappening, thiscan'tbehappning….how can this be happening!? I've only been in the bathroom for like….35 minutes!" He stops himself and then retorts randomly, "Wait, now that I think about it that does seem a pretty long time to take a dump."

Again, he goes on back and paces and switches back to his initial behavior- panic. "BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, what should I do….?"

Stopping his body from pacing once more, he then takes his phone out, and tries calling Saji; but the sound of nothing but the error tone deafens him, and later he discovers his cell signal was dead and his battery almost out – more issues to contend with.

Looking like a lunatic in other people's view point, Erb continues on with great distress, "Great...just great, no signal and my phone is about to die…. what else can go wrong…ah shit!"

Making hast to the restroom he plans out, "After I'm done here, I'll just head back to the reception desk and make them call back the bus…luckily someone will notice me missing by then – preferably someone I know and who cares about me….."

Rushing around the corner without even looking at where he was going, the red boy suddenly bumps his head onto a girl's and hears her yelping out briefly. However to his astonishment, he hadn't expected seeing her here.

Sitting on her butt after falling back, and rubbing her bruised forehead, Sylvia sat painfully on the cold floor. "Owwww, that hurt." She moaned, "Hey watch where you're…oh!"

She halts her sentence after meeting eyes with Erb's, who was also glaring back in shock – he hadn't expected to see her here.

Observing her pink hair flow down her body, her innocent eyes peering straight at him, and even the way her body was sitting upright, was becoming a bit too much for the red lizard to cope, so after a few pauses, he finally says something to break the ice between them.

"Ah…Sylvia…! Uh sorry about that…I should have watched my step…ah ha!" scratching his unruly head, and believing would go on and scold him, instead, hears her perfect voice replying back, "No no no, I should have watched…" She pauses to gather her thought. "….Where I was walking….Um, Erb, right?"

Widening his eyes, he answered, "Yeah it is…oh but ah before anything else ah…you need a hand?"

"Oh thank you." She gladly takes his hand and from there she lifts herself up quickly. Sylvia then pats her clothes, and composes her posture appropriately.

Erb then assumes the worst of her, assuming that she was also left behind.

"Wait; don't tell me…you got left behind as well?"

"Left behind…?" she mumbled plainly for him to respond, "The school bus left us….you didn't know?"

Placing her finger on her chin, she quickly understands what he meant but corrects him accordingly.

"Oh I already know….I just didn't know they let someone stay behind as well."

"…huh?" he muttered, confused.

"I asked the teachers that I will be staying behind for my butler to arrive; my mansion is closer from here so there would be no point in me going back to school to get picked up there, when I can just wait here…."

Her straight forward response made his face freeze out of how convenient her life must be, but he then hears her ask, "Wait, were you left behind…?"

Too embarrassed to answer, he chuckles nervously, "…uh what…ah no no no….no I ah…..I um…..-_-…."

Unable to lie, he roughly lets his head fall forward and blurts his response in a single swift breathe. "….YeahIwasleftbehind…"

Understanding his shy behavior, but unable to comprehend how a teacher could have left a student behind, she then offers her distressed classmate a choice.

"Well, if you want, you can ride with me? I'll just ask my butler to drop you off first." Then tying her hands behind her back she adds, "Is that ok?"

His face was quickly replaced with hope as his smile portrays his emotions quite clearly. "Wait, you would do that!?" he gawks, pointing his finger at his face, "for me!?"

"Of course, you're my schoolmate." She couldn't help but let out a slight jitter from his random behavior.

But what she said after caught erb back into a confused state. "Plus it would give us some time to get to know each other…I heard a lot about you from Louise."

"Oh um…yeah sure, thanks!" Erb accepted, but then ponders, _"Get to know me? What did Louise say exactly; and why me?"_

After saying that however, his natural urges rang his door bell once again, making him request of his savior, "If you don't mind waiting, I got some business with the bathroom so…!"

"Oh yes, take your time, my butler should be coming to pick…."

Before she said anything else, her red friend ran past her like a ghost, leaving her to finish, "…us up in…30 minutes…..wow he fast. In any case, I better call Maxwell…"

Taking out her phone, she tries dialing his number, but quickly receives a dead ring tone and looks at the signal sign to be dead.

"That's weird….I'm getting no signal….I'll probably have a better chance if I'm outside….ah oh!"

Nature calls once again, and this time it was Sylvia's turn to head back to the women's room for the toilet.

"Oh not again!"

The real reason why she left herself behind was that she also needed to go to the bathroom after eating a certain hotdog that tasted weird to her. Believing that it would take a long time to get it out of her system, she asked the teachers a little lie- which was her butler picking her up here later– somehow the teachers allowed her. Maybe it was the fact that she was both the Mayor's and the senator's daughter.

Her mother was the mayor of Velium City and her father was a state senator of Erban.

In short, the Argones family is one of the many noble families still left standing after unification day, due to their past role in the military and government. And as such, they remained a strong influence in the government- every member under their name is respected amongst others, even their sole daughter.

Sadly, she was still a teenager and knew less than she should know concerning current events, so she still has a long way to go before becoming an important figure amongst the family. An example of her inexperience was her failure in noticing many of the people around her were experiencing the same issue regarding their cell signals.

All over the city, online access has gone down via through cellular and computer; the reason for that, concerns up above.

**_Orbital Elevator Valor, Earth's low orbit….._**

Up above the earth's atmosphere, the orbital elevator Valor's primary purpose is to use its solar panels to gather solar energy from the sun in order to power the entire continent of Erban without the use of fossil fuel.

Within the monitoring room, two college students interning as computer engineers are carefully monitoring the power input gathering in the tower, and are the only people inside. However, one of them wasn't enjoying the work, and began to become restless because of it.

"The orbital elevator Valor, one of the four largest structures in human existence and the biggest technological breakthrough in human history…and yet….its sssssssoooooooooooooo…..BORING!"

Unable to stand the torture of sitting around in one room and doing nothing but monitor solar energy input, the Japanese intern flings his head back to let his black short hair flow about in the zero gravity environment.

His friend sitting behind him, strapped to his seat, retorts his comment. "Come on Touya, you were the one who got us this internship, let's just make the most of it."

Touya Kinomoto – Erb's and Sakura's older brother – said back, "Which clearly was a mistake; like, all we do here is just looking at screens and charts; nothing that can further my knowledge about computers. Don't tell me you enjoy this stuff Yukito."

"Well yeah I do." Yukito remarked, brushing away his light gray short hair from his eyes, "But cheer up Touya. We only have another month of this and then finals will come up; after that we can finally go home."

"Yeah, just great," Touya responded sarcastically, moaning in frustration.

Hearing his friend making frustrating moans, Yukito then asks, "Why so depressed? Don't you miss your family?"

Glancing an eye at him and turning it back, Touya sits up straight on his strapped chair and explained, "….It's not that I miss them, it's just that I'll probably be spending too much time with them – no 'alone time' for myself."

Understanding his dreary dilemma, Yukito puts up a smile to encourage him. "Well to me, family time is happy time!"

Touya simply pulls a face in response to his unusal grin. "….You're weird sometimes you know that?"

"And yet I'm your best friend."

"….which eludes me up to this day."

After their awkward silence takes over, the two of them then resume their work in silence, until Yukito spotted some abnormalities with the inputs.

"What's this?" He worried, "Hey Touya, are you getting this; check these readings!"

He did just that and follows up both concerned and surprised. "How…is this even possible….? Where is this much energy….whoa!"

Looking up at a large observation in front of them, the two men examine the dark vastness of space to be slightly distorted with several flashes sparking randomly, until a number of large lights tear through the darkness to spew out equal number of large ships covered in an eerie purple color shade.

From their view point, they could make out the ship's general appearance to be that of arrowheads- very large arrowheads.

Coming out of slip space, the Kaoticon hive ships slowly decelerate themselves into normal space whereas their hitchhiker, Aurora, access her new surroundings by using the built in scanner on her raida – the glider – the scan the space around her.

Releasing her shield, the white light around her is still active, and while she awaits her result, she did her own carefully analysis of the stars to track her whereabouts; however she instantly met an obstacle.

"Where is this place?" She wondered, "I don't recognize any of those star constellations."

Her eyes then caught sight of a bright blue planet coming into view over the ship's horizon, and as she observes it, she was quickly captivated by its wondrous beauty.

Placing one hand over her mouth, she gasped by its beauty and the presence being emitted from the planet that overwhelmed her senses. "So….gorgeous…I can sense so much life on that planet…it's astonishing!"

Upon her gaze of its blue exterior, she clearly spotted long metal structures aligning over the planet suggest that the people of that world are at the beginning stage of space exploration – her people have the same; only that there were completely made of light, not metal.

Then suddenly, the sound of her scans came back conclusive, but brought a horrifying realization.

Within the bridge of the mother ship, the kaoticons were hard at work trying to understand where their ships have taken them and if the planet in front of them was a fine substitution for the one they just recently lost.

Still sitting on his deformed armchair, Lord Argon was awaiting the reports concerning the number remaining ships they had, and the condition they were in.

Agitated over the prolonged report, he abruptly orders his lesser brethren's to hasten their work. "What are the statues of my fleet!?"

One of them with a rough voice gave him his answer. "My lord, we have 30% of our initial fleet with us, but many of the ship's propulsion systems are beyond repair after we had decelerated. Our engines are barely running as well."

Tilting his view to his subordinate, he then asked in an annoying manner, "Then where are we?"

The kaoticon gulps after sensing his lord's tension to rise. "I do not know my lord; the star constellations do not match our records. We are bringing up the galactic display for our general location."

In a second, a large screen showing a small portion of the universe depicts them to be not in the Canis Major Dwarf galaxy, but in another galaxy that was at least 25,000 light years away from where they initially were.

Another lesser kaoticon then gruffly informs his ship master. "My lord! We have just confirmed that the resulting blast from the sun's demise…has involuntarily increased our speed during slip space; pushing us fast enough to arrive here."

Suddenly standing up, the lesser kaoticons move away out of fear of being killed, but instead hear him command, "Bring up the image of the planet in front of us."

Soon after, a holographic projection of the Earth floats in front of him, leading him to let out a maniacal laugh that further frightened the rest.

"Marvelous…! Marvelous! This world is perfect!"

Unable to contain his own excitement, Argon turns to face his breathens and brings up a brief speech for them to glee in.

"Finally; no longer shall the aureaians confront us on every world we lay our eyes on. From here on, we will feast in this new galaxy for as long as there is life that we can take for our own."

He turns back and points his finger thus ending his sentence, "Starting with this world!"

Every beast who heard him then let out roars of delight that echoed throughout the ship and later growl from their anticipating meals on the defenseless planet glowing in their faces.

"Scan the planet immediately!" he folds his arms back but stays upright to hear one of his minions reporting, "My lord, our scans indicate over 8 billion life forms…however….."

The holographic projection of the earth changes to that of the image of its inhabitants, portraying humans; but in their eyes they look exactly like some of the aureaians they had fought.

"What!? Aureaians, how can this be!?" Argon gasped, bearing his teeth at the image.

But his worries quickly deescalate after hearing his minion continue on. "I do not believe they are Aureaians my lord….their power levels are much weaker than even the weakest of their soldiers. The average unit in most of them is 8; a very few of them have levels above 1000 and even a smaller fraction of them are above 10,000."

Then another of the bridge's crew announces, "My lord, there also seems to be an additional 10 million life forms on the planet orbiting around this one…what should we do with them?"

Staring at another projection at what he believes to be a moon, he orders, "…..leave them be for now. First, we will let them watch this pitiful world burn under our feet, and then eat them."

He swiftly tilts his sights back at the kaoticon from before. "Are there none any higher than 10,000!?"

"Uh no my liege." But it soon corrected itself, "Wait! There is one strange reading!"

The image of the earth returns back with a red dot pinned near the planet's equator.

"The readings are faint….but the sensors indicate the single being to be…."

Without letting the kaoticon end its sentence, Argon finishes by saying a single word. "…a Dragon!"

The energy that Argon can sense before the ship could detect was unmistakably a dragon- foes that even the kaoticons fear the most across the universe.

All kaoticons are born without ears and noses, but have an incredible ability that allow them to detect life force or power levels from a limited range – depending on their skills - which is how many of them can find planets with either high or low readings without the use of ships.

However, like machines, they can store away the information they receive after sensing a single being only once, and can unconsciously bring it back up when something recognizable comes across them – no matter the time span.

In this case, any high ranking kaoticon or very old ones can sense the presence of a dragon for one obvious reason and that is power – any dragon no matter how strong or weak it is, can give a kaoticon a considerable boost in power; and can forever keep it like every other meal they originally eat.

But the sudden rumbling noise from an explosion on the outside cut their celebration short; catching all of them by surprise – except Argon.

After he had sensed a considerable power level attacking their ship from the outside, Argon leers over his shoulder as if he could see their attacker and snarls with an amusing grin, whispering, "…it seems we had an uninvited guest aboard….."

Projected in the screen in front of him is an aureaian girl hovering around their ship like a bug, firing at his ship's engine with everything she had.

Outside and on her glider Aurora bombarded the mother ship with rapid slash shots from her blades, making sure to grab their focus on her instead of the defenseless planet.

Unfortunately, it was clear to her that the ships weren't paying any attention as they continue their course towards the blue world; so as a last resort, she zooms her way past the fleet and then stops to face them as a road block to their feast.

_"I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU GET THROUGH!"_ she declared in her mind.

Cloaking herself in a bright blue flame and having both of her swords in hand, she next smashed their hilt together and placed them into a slot on her raida. Her raida then flashes illuminatingly to later transform into a large mobile cannon in the shape of a metallic bow.

Though her physical fortitude is strong, her mind though is having doubts on her ability to hold back an entire fleet in her current state.

_"I count 17 ships including the big one…but there are probably around millions of them in total, low ranks from their appearance…but the large presence I sensed before is obviously a higher rank…and what's more, its stronger than me in the state I am."_

As weak as she is, she had to remove her doubts and strengthen her resolve. Shaking her head she confidently plans, _"no, no I can't have doubt; I have to beat them all…I can't let a single one of them get through….I have to make every shot count!_

Out from the ships, every single kaoticon gushed out instantly like bees going on the hunt for the being that disturbed their hives, leaving Aurora not much choice but to take up her bow and begin her attack.

Outfitted with a metal bow string in hand, she strongly pulls it back to form a white long arrow and whispers "**Hasto Ignis!**"

Releasing her arrow, she watches it reaches halfway towards the horde, and then instantly burst into thousands of spears aimed right towards them.

Many of the white beasts dodged the incoming spears, but after doing that they were caught off guard by the spears unforeseen movements. As if they were honing in on them, the spears chased after their targets and inevitably pierce their armor to shortly envelope them into a great ball of blue fire. The kaoticons zigzag around the incoming attacks, but had no such luck – there was no escape for them.

She begins to produce more arrows rapidly and launch them away as they come, until several shots pass right by her from behind and into the enemy's forces.

Looking back somewhat astonished, she spots several gray ships coming towards her with several large metal humanoids hovering towards her in a v-formation.

The ships were the L.U.E's navy battle fleet stationed near the orbital elevator Valor for a routine military practice. But after seeing large ships coming out of nowhere and a battle ensuing, their practice was cut short.

Inside the fleet's flagship, many of the crew members hollered in shock by their unexpected visitors and requesting of their captains for answers or clues to their worries.

Siting in the bridge, a helmsman questions out loud, "Sir, what are those things…are they aliens!?"

The crews captain, sitting in his armchair while gripping his hands tightly and gritting his teeth in confusion, answers, "Whatever they are, they're obviously not one of ours! And whatever that blue light is, I have a feeling that it's on our side….ORDER ALL SHIPS TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The ship's alarms blare wildly red, and the men and women inside ran to their stations; some entered their mobile suits, and the rest moved on to their assigned seats.

"Launch all mobile suits! We are in code red!"

From every ship, large robotic knights – classified as the MSJ-06111-A Tieren, made from Russia – flew out quickly and gathered together to form into a v-formation towards the kaoticons, firing at them at will.

Treating the larger ships to be hostiles except for the blue one, they begun to attack them with every ornament they have - from missiles to rail guns - hoping that they can stop whatever it is that are approaching them and believing that negotiations was not going to be possible anymore.

Their initial assault proved successful after a series of satisfying explosions takes place in front of them, allowing many of the pilots to cheer out.

In spite of losing several of their own, the kaoticons strike back in full force by dishing out energy blasts with every cannon they had; overwhelming the entire L.U.E fleet and mobile suits in a matter of seconds. Luckily, none of the shots hit the Valor, but some have hit the satellites orbiting around and the rest passed the earth's atmosphere with just enough energy to make it throw reentry.

Seeing the small primitive fleets behind her being decimated with ease, and the planet under siege, Aurora couldn't hold back her attacks any longer from. She fires several more arrows, taking out two ships in the process and obliterating hundreds of more kaoticons into bits and pieces.

For all her efforts though, after seeing her last arrow dispersing itself like usual, a large purple beam of light quickly swipes across his attacks, destroying all of them at once. She locates the origin of the blast to come from the mother ship, and at the same time she sensed the same large presence from before heading straight for her at an astonishing speed and a killer intent that made her sick to her stomach.

A little unnerved by the kaoticon's approach, she fires **Hasto Ignis **once more, and this time all of the spears honed on the massive presence.

Covered in branches of spears for one moment, the next moment showed the kaoticon breaking through in a powerful charge with not a single scratch on its purple armor.

Leading the assault personally was Argon, who had decided to leave his ship in order to encounter the lone aureaian head on from the fact that he had to watch his fleet being stopped by a single girl.

Although she is just but a girl and being weaker than he is, she still had a high enough energy to make his power grow even higher.

Laughing crazily after her pathetic attempt in killing him with spears that felt like toothpicks, he commences his fleet to attack.

"IT IS TIME TO FEAST MY BROTHERS…! LAY WASTE TO THIS WORLD….! LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE!"

His massive power signaled all the white beasts to follow him, from there he casually but demonically grinned, "The aureaian and the dragon…are MINE!"

**_Velium City, highway to MN high….._**

The buses were on their way back to MN High with the Velium City facing their backs and everyone was mediocrely content with the trip. But Saji and Louise were a bit concern for their red friend's whereabouts- they haven't seen him since they left for the bathroom.

Nearing the school, Louise couldn't help but ask her boyfriend sitting beside her with a worried look, "Are you sure Erb is here; I swear I didn't see him get on with us?"

Saji shares her concern, and lifts his head up to peer around the bus, but found no luck in spotting Erb.

Anxious to know where he was now, Saji assures his girlfriend, "I'll try calling him; maybe he's in another bus, who knows."

As soon as he turns his phone on though, the cellular signal quickly dies, making his call not possible anymore.

The sudden sign gave the both of the spooks, and Saji expresses his anxiety to Louise, "Yeah, I'm starting to get the feeling that he didn't get on any bus."

He soon calls out the newly appointed teacher of their class, a female red lamia. "Miss Himeu!?"

Having the upper body of a female human, but a lower body of a snake, Himeu turns around and Saji's face to be a bit concerning and curiously asked with a timid but cheerful attitude, "Yes, Saji what is it?"

"Um miss, I don't want to worry you; but I think we left Erb behi…."

Thundering crashes suddenly deafen everyone's ears and purple lightning struck behind them so quickly and shockingly, that it made the bus drivers loss control for a short time out of jolt. Bringing themselves into a complete halt, with little traffic around them, everyone immediately vacated the vehicles and stood on the road to notice a large smoldering crater that was the size of an entire football field, several hundred feet away from them.

No one knew where the lights came from at first but clearly knew that any individual that used to be in the crater wasn't alive. The sight of melted cars, and burnt corpses instead caused many of the studetns to shriek in terror. Within the next second after, they can see 3 more similar bolts striking the lower city area, along with tremors that felt like earthquakes to them.

All of the students were now screaming and running away from the scene with the teacher's appropriately but also anxiously trying to lead them back into the bus for fear of things going out of hand.

Running back into the bus hand in hand, Saji and Louise prayed that Erb or for anyone on that matter to be alright; but that assumption seemed dimmed after the sound and sights of large explosions took place over in the city continue to erupt one after.

In the city, the cries of agonizing citizens and the rumbling of crumbling buildings were all that remain of the former bustling streets of the Velium City. Many of the people who were fortunate enough to have survived the sudden bombardments were left dazed and disorientated, too scared out of their wits to even think about what happened or what to do now.

The sudden screams of people woke Erb up in a panic and he abruptly sat up to check where he was. Around him he can make out what he can remember to be the insides of the national museum, but now in ruin and rubble.

The last thing he remembers was coming out of the men's restroom to later bump into Sylvia again when she too just came out of the women's restroom, and after that, the two of them slowly walked through the museum to talk and wait until her butler arrives.

During that time Sylvia began throwing odd questions towards Erb like how was school and life, and what he's doing. She was about to ask him something else but out of the blue, the entire area underwent an earthquake that knocked everyone off their feet and brought most of the ceiling down on them.

Sitting on the dirt floor, Erb then horrifically yelps out, "Sylvia!" and then swiftly looks everywhere to shortly find her lying on the ground several feet away from him. He soon recalls that, just before the ceiling came down on them, he himself pushed her aside for safety, but receives a blow to the head as a result.

Gasping in fright, he ran to her side to find her mostly intact and breathing, but her left leg was pinned down by a stone pillar that fell beside her. "Oh no," he muttered, worried that her leg might be broken. But thankfully, he saw no blood neither on herself nor on her leg- the pillar fell just at the right angle to pin her leg down, not hurt her, lucky.

Despite that, he still had to do something. "Dammit, guess I got no choice…"

Setting himself by the edge of the broken stone, Erb went on ahead to lift the stone pillar off of her with some difficultly.

One other strange gift Erb being a strange demi human and all, was his abnormal strength and durability; though he weighs around 150 pounds and his physique was that of an average human teenager, he can lift thing 4 time his own weight at least if he tried.

Hearing the sound of small rocks tumbling aside and a light pain growing on her left leg, Sylvia gradually sheds her eye lids open to see a partially cloudy skies through the broken ceiling of the former museum and goes on to see Erb somehow lifting a stone pillar off of her.

Letting her mouth slightly loose, she couldn't help but think in awe, _"He's….strong!"_

Erb brings the pillar up to his chest and quickly pushes it away from Sylvia, making a loud crashing sound and a pile of dust to fly up to his face.

Free and mobile, Sylvia coughs, "Wow, Erb….thank you!"

He hadn't noticed her to be awake, so hearing her remarks caught him a bit taken back. Nevertheless, he goes on acting normal and lends his hand once more. "No problem…does your leg hurt; can you stand?"

Taking his hand to stand up, and applying pressure on her left leg, she didn't feel anything was broken and conveys to him, "My leg feels fine. I can stand on my own." She soon chuckled and blushed, "you can let go now."

Without even realizing, Erb was tucking her hand a bit tightly, and quickly yelps in shock and said, "SORRY, I didn't mean to…hold you that tightly."

Wiping off any dirt in her hair she happily replied, "It's no problem."

Taking a look around her though, he cheerful attitude changes to his own initial behavior, terror.

"What happened in here?" She mumbled ghastly, "did anyone else survive!?"

Erb took a quick gander by the lack of moans and screams in the area. "No clue; let's just head outside…I don't feel safe talking under a broken…" He looks up to see the roof over their heads to be just a big hole and looks to Sylvia and ends, "…ceiling."

Taking heed to his suggestion, the both of them carefully exit out of the rubble, and eventually find themselves standing at the staircase of what they believed to be a war torn city that looked as though it was bombarded by missiles.

To their hope, they detected many injured citizens limping around, but were also wondering the same thing – what happened?

"This is awful, who could do this?" Sylvia gasped.

"Not who….what." Erb said, point upward, "Look up there!"

Sylvia and Erb look up, along with almost everyone else to observe the space above the clouds to contain several flashes of different lights and, for those who had very good vision, several purple objects hovering far above.

Flabbergasted by the spectacle, Erb took a step back and his sights began quivering in as he muttered out, "The heck is going on here…are those ships..!? Are those our ships!?"

Before he could get an answer, Sylvia then shoves him aside along with herself, hollering just before that, "GET DOWN!"

Smaller blasts then rained down upon them, destroying many of the already ruined city areas, and forcing everyone still living to run; but most of them were too late to do that.

Buildings were destroyed, cars blew up, streets became craters, and citizens ran for their lives, including Erb and Sylvia.

Ducking cover to cover, dodging the menacing beams by a hair's breathe, the two of them finally stopped inside a Harley Davidson's shop, hiding behind a counter with their ears plugged and hoping the blasts wouldn't hit this store.

Within the next minutes, there wishes came true- they were still alive. But nothing was left in the streets but crushed or burnt corpses with missing limbs, scorch marks, and blood splattered everywhere.

Slowly stepping outside, Erb surveyed the skies to see the same light bursting over his head, and many of the buildings upper areas were no longer recognizable.

Then the sight of bodies came into view, almost causing him to puck and scream out with the intention of letting all of his unwanted feelings out in the open. But despite feeling nauseated from the sickening scene and his desires, he nonetheless holds it in to keep himself together- for both his and Sylvia's sake.

Still feeling sick, he waves his hand to motion Sylvia forward, he called her out, "It's safe, but you better close your eyes."

Sylvia did half of what he said; she quietly exits the store to only let out a quick screech out of shock from the dead bodies littered everywhere – it was like she was teleported into a future full of death.

Bringing herself down to her knees, she sobs with a muffled mouth, "I can't believe this is happening…..this can't be…..all of these people were…were just alive a second ago…"

Perplexed by what he should do in a time like this, he instead thinks of what he wants to do; and that would be taking a ride on his scooter to clear his mind. However, in this case, he looks up to see the store's sign, and planned on driving out of the city, on a Harley Davidson's bike.

"Sylvia wait here!"

Hastily leaving her to go back inside, Erb rummaged through the wreckage to find both a bike and the right keys.

Sylvia's attention shifts to him, making her inquiry cautiously, "Erb, what are you doing in there?"

She clearly comprehends his solution as soon as she heard a motorcycle coming to life, and watched him drive out of the store with his hands on an American chopper.

Sitting comfortably on the bike, Erb motions her, "Get on. We have to get out of here now! I'm not waiting around for those lights to hit this spot again!"

Without a second thought, she complies by nodding and running to his side in hast. From there, she sat behind him and tucks her arms around his chest, yet she couldn't help but asked, "Do you know how to drive this?"

Reeving his ride loudly, he returns with an unnatural grin, "Can I drive this…? I have a license for this." But his inability to lie came back, forcing him to add on, "Well actually I have a scooter's license."

Sylvia stays quiet soon after, but not because of what he said, but because of the fact they were still alive – she wished the other people had their luck.

Sensing her distress, Erb forces his face to form an unruly grin. "Hang on tight!"

Accelerating off to anywhere but here, Erb and Sylvia drove through Velium City with nothing hindering their path, except the sight of even more destruction portrayed by burning buildings and screaming erbanians covered in blood and dirt.

Not only that, but seeing her tormented expression during the ride made it hard for the red boy to cope with his own torment- if there was one thing he was worried about the most, that would be the safety of his family and his friends.

_"What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on…? Just what the hell is going on!?" _He asked himself that same question over and over again in order to suppress his own fears and keep his mind occupied, because if they plan on getting out of the city as fast as they can with their lives intact, then he needs to keep himself sane at all times.

This is the second episode of my newly revamped story of CrimZon.

Non-OC characters:

1) Touya Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura

2) Yukito

3) Guin – Guin Saga

4) MSJ-06111-A Tieren – Gundam 00

OC Characters:

1) Himeu


	4. Episode 3 - The Will to Fight

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 3 – The Will to Fight!

**AaaaaaaaaaA**

**_Northern Outskirts….._**

The once flourishing city, Velium City, brimming with life and prosperity, was suddenly brought to its knees in a matter of seconds from a hail storm of flashing strikes up above.

In the northern outskirts, citizens of Velium watched their metropolis burn and crumble, with high black stacks of smoke rising from the streets. In the safety of their homes, all they could do now was sob and scream in despair over the possibility of their loved ones to be lying motionless and cold on the desolate streets down south.

Out of the blue however, the trembling feeling and the sounds of horns blaring everywhere, the Erban national guards have arrived and with them, all of their tanks, planes, mobile suits, ships, and every foot soldier they had, were all sent to the scene, in hopes of bringing this catastrophe to an end and contained.

In Erb's home, Sakura Kinomoto, and her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, were both shocked senseless by the destructive aftermath playing in front of them and were in each other's arms to seek both comfort, and answers.

Embraced in Syaorans arms, Sakura's terrified eyes quivered anxiously, muttering words in the same manner. "Who…what did this!?"

Her friend, the Chinese brown hair boy, kept her tight, saying, "This is plain carnage! No living being would do this.

Imagining the screaming of a million people resonating through her ear, the poor girl couldn't help but wonder what she could do to help.

But she did know a way! And upon her realization, the thought of her brother came into mind, instantly alarming her of the possibility that he could still be in the city because of his trip. Hastily taking out her phone, she tried calling him, but was met with white noise, leaving her with little time to spare.

With a look of pain, Sakura gasped in fright, "My brother, he's in their! He's in the city still!"

"Are you sure?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, he hasn't come home yet from his trip – he should have been home a while ago; and he's not picking up his cell!"

Watching her flustered and worried to death, Syaoran then asked, "If he is, then you and I have to get in the city before it's too late!"

Happy to hear his eagerness, she however had to decline one part of his suggestion.

"No, you stay here; I can go on my own. He's my brother after all so he's my responsibility."

About to object, her friend was about to put up his plea until she quickly shuts him down with a request. "Now I know this is selfish of me, but Syaoran; I want you to stay here and protect my mom and grandpa while I'm gone. Will you do that for me!?"

Unable to say no; in the end he unwillingly accepted her request.

"Of course, I would do anything for you!"

"Thank you!" giving him a kiss to the cheeks, Sakura then turns around calling out for her companion.

"Kero!"

In an instant, a plushy lion cub with wings rushed out of her bookshelf with an eager look.

"You don't need to say another word! I'm already pinpointing him as we speak!"

Having embedded magic on each of her family members, Cerberus surveyed the entire city but before that, "Just give me a second. But here, take your key!"

He handed over her star key chain from around his neck, allowing her to recite her words of power.

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light!"

Within the enclosed room, a large magic circle instantly expanded beneath her feet, and every time it does, her key chain would be enveloped in a golden glow, and soon after gusts of wind circled around her.

"Release!"

The key chain then finally morphed into a long staff which she then grab hold of with a firm grip – it was a long time since she had to take it out. By the end of her ritual, she heard Kero informing her, "Sakura, I found your brother!"

"Is he close by?" she questioned.

But his face made a dishearten look as he told her, "No, and it's not good; I can sense your brother to still be in the city – right in the middle of all of…that."

"But there's more!" He warned, "I can sense another magical being up above this world's atmosphere, and whoever it is, it rivals your own powers."

Shocked to say the least that Kero said there was another individual with magic powers almost equal to her own, made her asked, "Are you sure? Could it be someone we know? Like Eriol perhaps."

"I'm positive it's not Eriol!" With utter confidence he confirmed, "I never felt anything like it; the magic feels completely foreign."

"Then there's no time to lose!" After taking a card out of her book bag, Sakura commenced to recite another chant.

"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, Fly card discard all your might and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

Raising her fly card up, she was instantly engulfed in a small hurricane but emerged out with white pairs of wings sprouting out of her back.

Looking back to Syaoran, she said her farewells, "I'll be back, but you better be here when I do, alright!?"

"I know, now hurry!"

"Let's go Kero!"

"Right behind you!"

Opening the window, she walked on the roof over the small sand garden in her home, and was about to fly away until she heard a familiar voice catching her attention.

"Leaving already?"

Taken back by the sudden question, she and Kero twisted and turned their heads to quickly discover Sakura's red lizard grandfather, Aber, sitting on the roof above her in his usual black and white Chinese outfit.

Syaoran stuck his head out to also be surprised by Aber's calm presence, and wondered, _"Was he there the whole time?"_

"Ah! Grandpa!" Sakura muttered frustratingly, "Oh no…did you – "

Looking through his telescope, he answered her with questions of his own, "– do you mean if I saw you use magic; or the fact that you were about to fly off to the city with a talking plush doll?"

Flustered and anxious to know what his thoughts were, Sakura simply muttered in confusion, "Um…."

But to her surprise, Aber said something peculiar to her. "My answer is….nothing of the sort."

"Huh?" she blurted, baffled by his response. Stroking his white beard, Aber continued on, "I saw my granddaughter do no such thing; buuuuuut I do see a kind hearted girl who is prepared to embark on saving her brother from harm."

Even further shocked by how casual he acted despite seeing her have wings and talking to a floating plush toy, slightly tilting her head, she had to ask, "You're…not surprised?"

"Surprised…? Not a bit! You aren't the first magical girl I've seen." Looking down to her, Aber pointed out, "Although, I can't say the same for my daughter and her son."

Looking back to the burning city, Aber then warned Sakura, "But speaking of Erb; if you're leaving to the city now, then I suggest you take flight right away!"

Surprised, but thankful for his understanding behavior, Sakura concluded their brief encounter, "Thank you grandpa! I promise to tell you everything when this is over!"

Chuckling by her mature attitude, he nodded in acknowledgement. "Then go on! You don't have to worry about me and your mother! We'll be fine with…. you're "boyfriend!" ok!"

Syaoran flinched from that very mentioning.

"…thank you gramps!" she grinned. Flapping her wings she then goes on and said her good byes to her grandfather, who was oddly enough, retained his clam self while waving good bye to her.

"Sakura; be safe! Or else your mother will kill me!" Unable to help but laugh at his remark, she put up her act and flew straight towards the city with Kero hanging on her shoulder – soon to be entering the fray over the city.

Aber then mumbled quietly, "that is if she found out that I let her daughter go off on her own and not do anything about it…..I should have thought this through."

**BbbbbbbbbbB**

**_High Earth Orbit…_**

As the space battle waged on with the kaoticon fleet dominating the plain field in strength and numbers, the size of the skirmish gradually neared towards the orbital elevators themselves.

Far away from the battle, trails of purple and blue lights traversed through the debris of metal and rock; within, on her raida at high speed, with a powerful kaoticon charging his way behind her, Aurora was buying time for herself as a means to recover her strength little by little.

From last she checked, the fleet that was deployed from the planet were almost annihilated by the kaoticons hive ships, meaning that their line of defense are now crippled and wide open.

Her short recollection was quickly disrupted by her opponent's verbal taunting.

"STAY AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Argon roared.

Strangely enough the kaoticons have a unique ability to talk in space, which left Aurora a bit intimated when she heard him roared in anger.

Locking on to her raida, Argon spat out volleys of dark bolts, quickly catching up to her, but missed.

Aurora maneuvered her vehicle with ease, letting the bolts slip by as if she were water.

But the moment she dodged, allowed Argon to burst forward and unhinged his jaw in a ghastly manner to chump her flesh in one big bite.

However, Aurora counters by swiftly turning her entire raida around, formed her bow and arrow cannon, and shot another **Hasto Ignis** point blank to his open mouth.

And success rang through her mind after she watched the kaoticon's body fling back into the empty space, motionless - as if he were dead.

Sadly, that wasn't the case; light began to surge out, and in a bright display of power and force, Argon emerged, hovering still, slowly turning around to face her with the light spear in his mouth. He immediately shattered it with a single bite, crunching on the molded spear as if it were candy.

Unimpressed and unharmed, Argon solidified his dominance in their brief skirmish with a simple growl. "….….not bad aureaian." He commented, "But next time…._crunch_…..I would prefer my meals soft…like your flesh for instance!"

Staying stationary on her raida, her hit and run tactics weren't going to work on Argon, so all she's left with was her first option – head to head combat.

Retracting her vehicle into her bracelet, she hastily floated by a metal platform nearby, and stood her ground with both swords held by her side.

"Ahhh, finally!"

Grinning in delight, Argon clenched his fist and propels forward to later thrust his fist to shatter the metal platform from where she stood.

Warping away as a will-o-wisp, Aurora minded her surroundings with quick glances from behind, while keeping her eyes focused on her raging opponent.

Parrying one fist with her sword, and parrying another with the other, Aurora held Argon back as best she could but with great effort and was unable to attack.

"Blocking are we!?" Lord Argon taunted, "Attack me already aureaian!"

The monster closed in with another wide jab, but Aurora kicked his fist and kicked another out with her aura. The resulting blast pushed him further back but he quickly recovered and pursued her cone more.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" He charged his fists with aura as well and threw his punches in rapid succession, dishing out waves of death balls.

Raising her shield, **Reflect,** none of the blast harmed her, but the shockwave produced resonated through like an earthquake.

"**Blizzaga!**"

Pointing her blue aura blade, several ice blocks spewed out, scattered everywhere to erupt the volleys prematurely.

However, within an instant, Argon flew out of the explosion, bringing down his large claws over her. Aurora immediately twirled around with her swords quickly swung towards the nape of his neck.

In an instant, he turned his head at the right moment to catch both of them with his shark-like jaw.

Using his powerful jaw, he proceeded to violently hurdle her around. In response, she channeled her magic energy – mana - into her blades to produce a yellow static glow.

"**Thundaga!"**

Firing a violent bolt of lightning in his mouth, caused a flash of lights so bright and strong, caused Aurora to flung back aimlessly through space, but with her swords in hand still. Hurdled against rocks, she swiftly flared her body into blue flames, and stopped herself from any further jaunts.

To her dismay though, the purple menace came out with minor scratches on his face and a cocky smirk across his armored face.

Rubbing his jaw and licking his lips in a ghastly manner, Argon remarked, "…old and tasteless; as expected of _magic_!"

Igniting himself in dark purple, he channeled his energy into the paws of his hands and took careful aim.

"Here; let me show you what a _real attack_ looks like!"

Twin devastating beams disintegrated everything in their path, and left a trail of destruction behind. Luckily, Aurora quickly warped away with her **Reflect **still active, but just barely; and now she was headed straight for one of the hive ships nearing orbit around the planet. Reaching the nearest ship, she tumbled roughly on its hull but stopped herself by plunging her sword down.

Thereafter, she scanned her surroundings to discover her enemy to instantly arrive above her with another one of his blasts.

"Oh no!" she cursed.

But Argon retorted back in utter bliss, "Ohhh but yes!"

Obliterating his own ship in the process, he watches the aureaian fall to the earth, however barely injured. Sustaining her shield but vague conscious, Aurora braced herself for reentry by strengthening her barrier as best she could, to protect herself from the heat and her abrupt landing.

Argon pursued after her in hopes of plunging his teeth straight into her luscious flesh, and then later, into his number one prize – the dragon residing on the world below. And behind him, his million minions followed in suit, wanting to have their own fill on their new hunting grounds, starting with where the aureaian fell.

**CcccccccccC**

**_Velium City….._**

Watching the city burn and crumble around them as if hell made residence on earth, the red demi human, Erb, rode along the barren yet dreadful roads of the former metropolis on his Harley Davidson chopper bike with Sylvia von Argones clinging on his back.

Believing the apocalypse to be upon them, Erb drove in hast, to at least return home – or to any sign of civilization left – so that they could escape from here to live a little longer.

However, the thought weighed heavily on his mind along with how Sylvia was fairing from all of this; and so to relieve some of the tension taxing his mind, he posed a question to her.

Glancing behind him, Erb asked away with an assuring tone, "Sylvia, you alright back there?"

Hearing nothing but silence, he asked again, "Sylvia…are you alright? Come on, answer me!"

Sylvia heard him loud and clear, but the horror flashing before her eyes caught her tongue. Dead bodies with neither a head nor limb; burnt ones, fresh ones, young ones, old ones – life was no more, only their remained.

Her eyes were glued around her, but in the end, she had to answer Erb's question – he was worried for her and she knew better to think that he wasn't as terrified as she was; his voice was stuttering after saying, "Please Sylvia, tell me something!"

"…I'm alright!"

"Oh thank god!" he sighed. "I thought I was carrying a dead person behind me!"

Hearing him chuckling away pathetically to ease their atmosphere, Sylva did not follow suit, but dug her face deeper on his back.

Then suddenly, with the city's state in mind, images of her mother – being the mayor and all – caused her some concern.

"Erb wait, stop the bike!"

Erb complied, with a question following suit. "Ok, but why did you want me to stop!"

"My mother! She's at city hall; do you think we can go there first!"

"Uh ok sure, but are is she really there!?"

"I'm sure I know; she's the mayor and as mayor, she's always in her office."

"Alright then, city hall it is….." Erb's attention soon switched over above a large building in front of them and then to the sky, he spotted a blue beautiful light. "Hey, what's that?"

Sylvia discovered the same phenomena, but answered back, "I don't know….another attack maybe?"

"I don't know….but….isn't that light somehow…coming to us?"

"…I think so…"

"….oh shit…"

Just before the blue light crashed through the building in front of them, Erb and Sylvia both screamed in fright at the top of their lungs, but thankfully Erb narrowly evaded the lights path and its explosive landing. Sadly, a dark blue object from within the crash struck the rear wheel of their motorcycle, and thus ejecting them from their seats.

Luckily, due to Erb's quick action, he grabbed hold of Sylvia and tucked her within her arms, hence using himself to shield her body from their abrupt fall.

Tumbling over the ruined road, without even a scratch or bruise due to his unnatural durability, Erb and Sylvia were safe and sound, but their bike on the other hand…

"The FRAK WAS THAT!?" He yelped, using a battlestar quote out of nowhere.

Erb quickly directs his worry over Sylvia. "Sylvia, are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I should be asking you that, I mean, you took my fall for me!"

"Oh I'm fine!" He strongly replied, "Really!"

But the sight of the object stuck on their ride bewildered them both, leading Sylvia to ask in bewilderment, "Is that…a sword?"

"I don't know," he muttered, proceeding to walk over their ride to find and wrench it free.

Examining the item with care, Erb distinguishes it to be a sword, with a guard and hilt and all. "I guess it is a sword, but where the hell did this come from?"

Erb then made his way towards the edge of the smoking crater. "What was that, that wasn't anything like the blasts from before," he muttered, peering over the edge to quickly spot what he believes to be a faint white light.

"The hell is….." He cuts himself off soon after his eyes gazed upon what he thinks to be a girl practically his age, with blue hair that glittered magically to his eyes, and lying asleep at the bottom as some sort of sleeping beauty.

Then, Sylvia's voice startled him out of his moment. "Ohmygod! There's a person down there!"

"Uh yeah…."

Without a second thought, Erb and Sylvia both leaped down the crater and made their way to her. Upon arriving, Sylvia quickly checked her. "She doesn't seem to be hurt…but where did she come from?"

"You would think that the light would be where she came from," said Erb.

"I know that but….doesn't that mean that…..well look at her!" Sylvia stuttered in confusion, "She looks…like us…well I mean me of course but…she looks human!"

Then, the fading white light dispersed, yet startling them again, but relieved them a bit to find her breathing comfortably.

"Hey, look at this." Sylvia shows Erb a similar looking sword to the one he has. "I suppose these things belong to her huh?"

Now, the notion of her being just a regular human was starting to cross Erb's mind. "Ok, let's say that she is human; what then? We still got to get out of-"

Then the girl lying in front slowly woke up, and there, Erb's eyes locked with her weary look.

When Erb's eyes met hers, he froze as though time froze for him. She was unbelievably breathe taking in his eyes, it was as though the crystal blue sea was packed into one body – her eyes sparkled like the ocean, her skin glittered like sand, and her hair – her hair shined as though the sky was at the highest point of the day.

_"She's….she is…gorgeous…."_ Erb kept repeating those words time and time again, unable to find any other words to describe the beauty on top of him – if she were an angel, then Erb believed he was dead now.

Aurora, clearing her vision to discover the blue sky up above her, she was stunned after catching his red and black eyes with her blue. It was as though she was staring at the sun in space, but in reverse – the sun was black, but its space around it was blazing red; she felt an empty, but warm feeling as she looked deeper in the black void, finding a sensation she had long lost forgotten as a child, tranquility.

_"His eye's…their so….intense…." _All she could look at was his intense gaze, wanting to know what dwelled within.

But Erb then suddenly asked a question, "Hey a miss, are you alright?"

Astounded to know that she could understand him, she answered him cautiously, "Uh…yes…thank you for asking? Wait where am I?"

Sylvia answered for her. "You're in Velium City ahhh….what's your name?"

But instead of answering, Aurora warned them, "There's no time, you two have to get out of here now before the kaoticon gets here."

Perplexed by the word, Erb had to blurt out, "Kaotic-what? The frak is-"

A sudden moment then befell Erb and Sylvia, a moment when they felt an incomprehensible fear that stabbed their entire being like a knife. Hearing the dirt crunching ever so eerily behind their backs and examining the girl's face to express horror, the two students slowly cogged their heads around to discover a large shadow cast over them.

_"Oh no, it's too late, he's already here!" _ Aurora thought.

Fear rolled down their cheeks, and their eyes shivered just from the massive presence staring down at them with razor sharp teeth's bearing down on them.

Argon, after exiting reentry without a single scratch or burn mark, gently lands by the edge of his handiwork, but was perplexed by what he was seeing. In front of him, looking through his armored mask, he can see three beings – the aureaian, and two other weaker beings – but his senses were telling him that the dragon he was so thriving to meet, was amongst them.

His sights were dead set on the dragon, but found it to be _within _an abnormal being with a pathetic power level – a red being with terror written all over his face. His voice became rougher and more death defining as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

"…is this a joke? The dragon is within….that thing!?" Argon grunted in discontent, having lost high hopes in fighting a glorious battle with a dragon, but was instead given him.

Staring nothing but a face of purple and a set of shark-like teeth, Erb had clearly heard the monster speak in their language, but could not believe what he was staring at. The being was a gigantic suit of muscle and armor, posing itself as some higher being, looking down at them as if they were just bugs.

But Aurora was caught on to what he said, looking towards the red demi human to wonder the exact same thing. _"A dragon, this boy is a dragon?"_

But despite all that, Erb couldn't help but point out as calmly as he could, "..i take it that that thing is a…_gulp_….a kaoticon?"

"How...is it speaking…in our language?" was all Sylvia could say.

Hearing nothing but their quivering mouths, Argon expressed his discontent. "I had expected a stronger opponent to at least entertain me, but I suppose the aureaian will have to do!"

"Huh!?" Erb yelped, confused but alarming himself that the purple giant said aureaian. _"Did he mean the girl?"_

Despite her injuries, Aurora confronted Argon, "You'll regret saying that you fiend!"

"After I'm done with you, the two peons will be next; however, I am unlike most other kaoticons, I will be lenient and offer them a quick death; maybe a swift decapitation by my hands will suffice," Argon committed, "yes it would."

"Come and Attack already!" Aurora cried out.

Erb stuttered, beyond the point of belief that he was going to die now! "Waaaaawawaitjustamoment! How about you two fight somewhere else and-"

Argon ignored his plead and flexes his muscle to fight Aurora once more. However, the powerful kaoticon sensed similar small power levels approaching him rather too quickly, and took the time to look forward to only meet a metal slug impact his face.

Engulfed in smoke and hailed with metal, the two students and the Aureaian ducked to the ground in shock; the sound of tank fire and gun shots rang their ears like the chaotic rhythm of church bells on a Sunday afternoon, but much louder.

The soldiers of the Erbanian army continued their assault on the single monster with everything they had, from simple rifles to precision air strikes from their mobile suits; anything within a 3 block radius should be destroyed beyond recognition.

"What's going on?" Aurora wondered.

Erb gladly answered her, "It's the military, oh yeah! They'll turn that kaotic-whatever into minced meat!"

"No, it's not enough! Those soldiers will get killed, they have to run away!"

"Wha….what!?"

Gun fire and smoke gathered in one spot and continued to grow in size until the commanding officer emerged out of a tank to bark out orders.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

The commanding officer at the time ordered his troops to halt, instantly making the entire area devoid of gun fire. Soldiers crept closer, mobile suits winded their limbs, trucks and tanks rolled up little by little, and the choppers stay hovered as the sea breeze brushes their surface.

"Ha! There's no way anything alive could have survived that assault; there was enough fire power to make any army beg on their knees."

The sea breeze pushed the smoke away, clearing whatever obstructed their eyes to meet the single purple monster standing perfectly still, but unharmed to the point of it cracking its neck sideways in a boorish play.

The commanding officer stood shivering on top of his tank, and his voice shook as though he was standing on top of a jack hammer. "oh…ohmygod…it's….it's not even hurt…wha….WHATTHEHELLISTHATTHING!"

Becoming rather bored from the pathetic attempt of an attack made by the group in front of him, Argon grunted from his further disappointment, leaving only one choice – total annihilation. "Let's see how you weaklings fair against this attack!"

"Oh no!" She uttered, facing the two students with a despairing look. "You two, get behind me!"

Crossing his arms over his head, Argon charged up his entire being to enwrap himself in a blazing hellish flame, only to quickly disappear for one moment, but instantly reappear out of his body in the form of a bomb, encompassing the entire city in a light that could only be described as an act of the devil himself.

**DdddddddddD**

**_Velium City, Orbital elevator Valor….._**

After the shock of the blast subsided, the orbital elevator shook itself wildly to the point of breaking several of its support cable, thus losing its stability.

But if the blast didn't weaken it, then the incoming ships finished the job, blasting away at its base to finally make the entire super structure tumble. The fall of the tower caused a devastating path of destruction along the entire equator – after the valor fell; the connecting platforms up in Earth's low orbit were quickly dragged down, making the rest of the orbital elevators to topple as well.

Luckily, the Valor fell nowhere near Velium City nor the northern outskirts; however, due to its size, all routes out of the city were blocked by land.

Hovering high above the city, a light twinkled, but vanishes to show Sakura, and her lion winged companion, Cerberus, safe and sound. Her companion, in his beast mode, held his own against both shockwaves from within the city and the elevator's collapse.

Sadly, anyone who was caught in either were long gone, leaving an empty feeling in Sakura's heart. "…..This…this is horrible, THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Sakura gasped from the destructive scenery and wondered in horror by what caused the large explosion from where the city used to be – a large crater was what replaced it.

"The city….it's gone….everything's….gone!"

Her doubtful behavior reached Cerberus's ears, but luckily he had good news. "Sakura, do not lose hope, I can still sense your brother still very much alive!"

Sakura hollered in pure relief, "HE IS!?"

Cerberus nodded, "Yes, and the strange magical being from before is with him as well; I believe whoever he is with protected him from the blast somehow!"

"Oh what a relief!"

"There's no time to relax now, I sense the source of the explosion to be nearing towards them!" Cerberus then looked up to find more trouble. "And we have company coming!"

Sakura looked up as well, discovering ships descending through the cloud and millions of hollering screams become less faint as they drew nearer.

"Just what are those things!?"

"I don't know, but your first priority is to find Erb now! I will fight them off!"

"Kero you're crazy if you think I'm leaving your side!"

"But he won't be alone!"

Sakura and Cerberus turned to encounter a white hair man with angel wings – Yue; Yukito's other form.

"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yue, it's good to see you again!"

"Likewise Cerberus."

Happy to know that another friend is around, Sakura then inquired his motive for being here. "Where did you come from Yue?"

"Yukito was working with Touya in what you humans call an _internship_ within the colossal structure lying behind us. Sadly, as you can see, it has been reduced to this state; I was only able to save a handful of people including your brother."

"You did all you could," Cerberus assured.

"Where is my brother anyway?" Sakura asked.

"He's safe, I assure you Sakura, but let's not waste any time here; Sakura, you must find your other brother, Erb, and bring him to safety!"

"But to where, is anywhere safe now!? I doubt there's any plae now that's safe from space invading monsters!"

"I do not know; all I do know is that if you stay here with us then you will perish as well. Cerberus and I cannot handle such a large force of these creatures, let alone protect the people."

Cerberus then explained, "That is why we will buy you and everyone else enough time to run as far as you can; to live on to fight another day."

"….alright then, I will…"

"Good….we will meet again Sakura, so do not fret," said Yue.

"So far, the more I hear people telling me to not worry, I do become worried….but I'll take each of your word for it."

Understanding full well by what she meant, Cerberus reminds her again, "Good, now hurry, we will hold them off!"

Without ever saying another word, Sakura desperately continues on flying straight to the city, leaving Yue and Kero against their millions of adversaries.

"Let's get to work Cerberus."

"Yes, let us fight!"

Watching the white monsters diving towards them, the two magical beings went to work, leaving flashes of lights with every kill they make.

**EeeeeeeeeeeE**

**_What's left of Velium City…_**

The deaf defining ring that plagued Erb's mind eventually woke him up from his short nap, only to find himself lying next to a slumbering Sylvia, and looking up to the blue hair girl on top of him with her hand raised. Around them, a faint light enshrouded them in the form of a dome.

"Holy…..how…." Erb then looked to the girl, wondering, _"Is this dome her doing?"_

Aurora opened her eyes shortly later, as well as Sylvia, both experiencing mental fatigue, but shocked by the scene after the dome faded away. Buildings and roads were no longer existent, nothing remained except for them.

"The city….where's the city!? We can't possibly be in Velium City?"

Erb unfortunately told Sylvia the hard truth. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but we are; look at that!"

Over their shoulders, Sylvia noticed the mountain areas where what used to be the Valor was now a gigantic pile of broken metal and gears – mankind's greatest creation, now in rubble.

"This is a nightmare! It has to be; my mother; what happened to my mother!?" Sylvia kneeled down as she was about to undergo a mental breakdown, unable to comprehend reality from nightmare.

That was until Aurora confesses her inability.

"How could I let this happen? How could I?"

"What do you mean!?" Erb asked, "Did you have anything to do with this!?"

"Dammit, how could I let this happen; I should have gone all out from the beginning, then maybe, maybe…."

Hearing nothing but her rambling, Sylvia finally inquired the big question. "Who…are you exactly?"

"….I…I'm…"

"She is my prey!"

Argon's growling tone from up above caught them all by surprise, wrenching their faces to see Argon posing in a laid back position with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm impressed that the aureaian held up a shield strong enough to withstand my attack; as expected of one."

Unable to move out of fear, Erb and Sylvia hope Aurora would do something but she did nothing of the sort except clutching her fist in anger.

"It's time that we end this little girl, once and for all!" Argon ignited himself purple again, readying to attack her. "First, I will eat you aureaian, then the dragon, and finally, everything else as I so please!"

Aurora, without her swords, brings her guard up, to counter, ordering her two guests, "RUN YOU TWO, RUN!"

Crashing down behind Aurora, Argon charged in for the kill, forming his hand to a knife, and thrusts it straight to her. "Die!"

In response, Aurora dished out her spells to slow him down. "**Thundaga!**" Thunder bolts collided towards Argon, but he rushed through without ever flinching.

Aurora saw his attack coming, and was not planning on dodging in hopes of defeating her opponent once and for all; until Erb came from the side, pushing her away from Argon's path. Argon crushed the earth beneath him, but missed his target.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed.

"Saving your life that's what!"

"I said to run away from here, you're no match against the kaoticon!"

"Frak that shit, if we're running then we're all running, together!"

Standing back up and looking to Sylvia, he ordered her to do the same. "Alright, now come one, let's get-"

Within a second, Erb felt something striking his chest, to only feel an unmeasurable amount of pain. Blood spewed out of his mouth, gushed out of his open chest, and brought himself to fall on his knees and die bleeding heavily.

Argon shot a death beam from just a finger, leaving a golf ball size hole in Erb's chest right through his heart - a sneak attack.

Getting splattered with blood, Aurora screamed out to see a boy at her age being killed. Sylvia did the same, but cried her heart out as she ran for him, hoping that she was just imagining things.

"ERB!"

Coming at him from a distance, Argon detected someone quickly approaching him, and vaguely met a sword coming straight down to him. He dodged nevertheless, but his cockiness cost him an arm. Observing his attacker to be just a little girl with a sword, he thought nothing much of it and tried to grab her weapon to kill her. Sadly, the girl quickly retracts her blade away in anger thus cutting his hand off, and then swung back to cleave his arm clean off.

"You MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY!"

Argon and even Aurora were both shocked by the sudden change, Argon hadn't expected a simple sword to easily cut him, and Aurora hadn't expected someone so weak to injury a being as strong as him.

"How can this be? My arm! What is that sword!?" Argon growled.

Aurora however, easily knew what the sword was. "_That weapon is imbued with magic - a very large amount….who is she?"_

In pain, bearing his teeth at Sakura, Argon roared at her with a raging aura that shook the area around them, causing Sakura to fall on her knees. "NO, YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING ME!"

Looking at the monster's mouth to produce a purple light, Sakura tried to move away but was too late – she would have no time to dodge. But before Argon could fire a shot, he was yet again interrupted by Aurora placing a well-placed spell on him. "**Firaga!**"

He was quickly engulfed in flames, creating a large bonfire as a result and stopping him dead in his track.

As the spell erupted into a ball of fire and left an empty smoldering hole, Sakura quickly sped over to the two girls sitting by her brother's side, watching the pool of blood stain his and theirs clothes, and turning the barren dirt around them into a dark eerie red.

"Brother please…don't die…please! You can't leave us here…"

Dead, lifeless eyes were all she could see in him, the light in his pupils faded away, along with his faint heart becoming weaker and weaker. Sylvia sat speechless, but sobbed for so long and hard that she retained the same expression as Erb's - lifeless.

Aurora, unable to believe that the sprightful boy who was boasting about running away together before, faced reality and came up with a solution – do everything she could to keep him alive; he risked his life for a stranger like her, so she must return the favor.

"Everyone stand back! I believe I can save his life."

"You can!? Please try!" Sakura begged, hopping for anything to work.

Sakura and Sylvia moved back to give her room, and there Aurora prepped her spell with great difficulty.

"**Curaga!**" A green circle of light expanded beneath them, and a stream of green light envelopes Erb in hopes of healing his afflictions and injuries.

The two girls watched in awe, and their doubts were quickly switched with faith, faith that the girl in blue would be able to save Erb. _"This girl, she's using magic, and not just any kind, it's healing." _Sakura thought, "_Could she be the magical being that Cerberus mentioned."_

However, just as things were going smoothly, the light instantly disappeared, and her spell broke like shattered glass, bringing their worst fears back to light.

"What happened; why did you stop!? Hurry up and save him already!" Sylvia demanded.

"I…I can't do anything more…he's too far gone."

"But, you have to try, you have to…" Anger then washed over Sylvia's entire being, and she erupted in the worst possible manner, "HE RISKED HIS LIFE BRINGING YOU OUT OF THAT CRATER, YOU OWE IT TO HIM!"

Sakura intervened, doing her best to calm the situation her wishes. "Please, don't make this any harder on her than it is….no one can bring the dead back, no one!"

"But he…I…..I just….I just met him. He was so nice and considerate. He didn't deserve this." Sylvia was finally able to control herself, but dug her face on Sakura's shoulder. "He can't die like this…he just can't, it's not fair."

Sadness blanked the atmosphere around them, leaving little hope for the trio. Then out of the blue, the crater from which Aurora's spell was placed, Argon busted out of the ground and jets towards the sky .

"What, how can that thing be alive?" Sakura asked, "No living being could have survived from a blast like that!"

Blind and maddening rage made Argon clutched his only hand so tight that he was able to produce electricity, and gritted his to swiftly open his mouth with a single roar that demolished everything in sight, leaving nothing else standing.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORMS, YOU DARE HARM ME, I WILL DESTORY ALL OF YOU!" Then, an idea popped in his head; an idea that would cost him his fleet, but would get rid of all of his problems. "IN FACT, SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR WORLD!"

Flying up even higher, and raising his single hand above his head, he formed a single large black ball of energy and increased its size so quickly that it's was big enough to block the sun's view from their eyes.

But just before he was finished preparing his dooms day attack, a powerful gust of wind rushed by him, and a blinded white light stunned him stiff.

_"What is this? Why am I sensing her powers increasing all of a sudden_? _And what is that light?"_ He wondered anxiously.

Not letting Argon get his way any longer, Aurora finally broke her limit, releasing all of her powers at full maximum, eclipsing even Argon's power level within a few seconds. Sakura could sense something was up, and immediately dragged Sylvia away for safety.

"Come, let's get to cover!"

"But what about her!?"

"She'll be fine, but we won't be if we stay here, so come on! And bring Erb with us!"

Watching the two girls run away with Erb over their shoulders, Aurora proceeded to blaze herself in white and blue, channeling her powers to course through her veins. Her battle dress then switched shape, molding into a simpler but more power battle gear. Now wearing a metal plated tang top, gauntlet, boots, and bloomers, Aurora's transformation was finished. In a show of power, she took a single step back, and obliterated the area behind her as if it were sand, bringing a sudden frightful sense to Argon.

_"What is this, how did she hide this much power and why until now? Unless…..no don't tell me!"_

Standing defiantly at the dark ball of energy, and sensing his wonder over her power up, Aurora took the time to explain as loudly as she could. "My first mistake was to think that if I used my powers, I would only bring pain and destruction to everyone weaker than me. But it was foolish of to me to think that way, and because of my failure, someone paid the price for me…..I will not make the same mistake again!"

Kicking her right leg back, the surrounding dirt and rubble began gravitating around her, she made her own space. "Up until now I've been using only my base strength, and now, what you're seeing is just half of my full power; and with this upcoming kick, you won't stand a chance; I…will…kill you!"

"RAH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Argon threw his death ball with a second to lose, intending on destroying all of his trouble in one go. In anyone's eyes, the ball would look almost unstoppable, that nothing could stop its path. Sakura and Sylvia, with Erb lying by their side, watch Aurora standing calm and confident, and so they did the same, calm and confident.

Gathering more than enough power to counter, Aurora immediately showed her progress with a simple kick. Channeling her energy from her body to her leg, she leaped forward to release a bright blue spear from the bottom of her boots, which pierced through Argon's attack like a balloon.

Caught off guard by how powerful her attack was, Argon embraced the attack, but was overwhelmed in the end. Unable to dodge, deflect, or even redirect the blast, the maniacal Argon let out a death cry as he travels from the sky and straight into the dark abyss of space.

This is the end of episode 3, I'm sorry for taking so long. Please comment or review on what you think of this episode, I accept any opinions so don't hold back.


End file.
